Our Blessless Lives
by XxCuteNikkixX
Summary: I am still here bitches and worst then ever -A. **A sequel to my last story 'The Life In PLL Girls' Shoes'.
1. I Am Back Bitches

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hey guys! I am super excited to start a sequel to my completed story "The Life In PLL Girls' Shoes"! It took _

_me more than 5 months to finish it so I hope this one will be successful too!_

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

I was sitting on Maya's couch one day when I thought of Spain 2 months ago. It

has been one of the most toughest months of my life so far that I have lost Hanna

and found out that Alison, apparently Courtney hasn't been truthful with us

throughout the years. But oh well, that wasn't the thing that bothered me as

much. As soon as I got back, I had to go to the police station with Aria and

Spencer so many times that I am sick to my stomach.

"You okay Em?" asked Maya whom ended my thoughts.

I smirked at her.

"I know you aren't, sorry. But you should get over this."

"I am trying. I mean I lost my other best friend and could have died myself." I said.

"Yeah I know, I guess that was a stupid question." she replied.

I nodded and widened my eyes.

"When are you planning to tell your parents about us?" she asked.

I shut the newspaper I was reading and looked at her.

"When should I?" I asked.

She shrugged and looked away outside the window.

"Maybe today?" she suggested.

"You are crazy!" I yelled.

"That's way too sudden!"

"I am sorry, maybe we can do it together?" she asked.

I looked at her; I can't keep this away from my parents. My father came back

a month ago and he was so scared when he found out what happened. I really

don't want to give him more stress.

"Fine, do you want to go now?" I asked.

But before Maya could have replied, an ambulance sounded outside. I got a look

at Maya and ran out the door with curiosity.

"Where's it heading?" asked Maya.

I tried looking but it was gone; towards my house! I started running down the

street just like I ran 2 months ago in Spain when Alison was chasing me. I noticed

Maya started driving in her car because she was right beside me a minute later.

"Get in Em!" she cried.

I looked at her and swung my arms in the sign of 'no'.

She kept on driving only faster of course than my running. I kept on running

until I saw it, it stopped right in front of Hanna's house. I started to jog up to her

house. Caution tape was wrapped around the front yard and police cars were

parked. My eyes widened once I spotted my mom and dad. I ran up to them.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Hanna's mom, she hung herself." replied my mom.

My eyes widened and I fell to the ground. Why would she hang herself? Is it for

Hanna? Maya helped me stand up and I hugged her, I started crying. I couldn't

help it, did she just hang herself right now or what is it a long time ago? A police

officer passed by me and I walked up to him,

"Excuse me; is Ms. Marin's body fresh or decayed?"

"I can't answer that sweetheart, try asking one of the nurses." he told me.

I nodded and walked up to a plump lady in a white coat writing something on a

piece of paper.

"Excuse me-" I started and looked at her name tag.

"Nurse Horton, but is the lady's body fresh or decayed?"

"Good question dear-" she said in a smooth voice.

"But I am afraid that it is decayed. I think more than a month old."

I gasped and fell onto the ground once more; that's when I spotted Aria and

Spencer looking at one another with surprise. Aria started to cry while Spencer

held her hand. Then they spotted me,

"Emily get over here!" yelled Spencer.

I stood up and walked up to them with a shiver. A chill went up my spine and

caused me to shake. The tears probably ruined my mascara and my eyeshadow,

oh well… I guess that's not the problem I should be worrying about.

"Yeah?" I asked with a loud sniff.

"How long ago?" asked Aria with tears in her eyes and across her cheeks.

"Well, one of the nurses said it's about a month old." I told her.

Aria gasped and tugged Spencer's sleeve. Then she began to cry once again.

"Is it for-" I started but Spencer interrupted me,

"We have to speak about this someplace else, it's too crowded here."

I nodded and looked back. Maya was talking with my mom and dad.

"I will be right back." I told Spencer and Aria.

I walked up to them and listened,

"So how are you guys?" asked Maya.

"We are alright, until we heard what happened with Emily." said my dad.

"Yeah that was tragic." barked Maya.

"Mum, dad, Maya and I have to talk about something." I started.

"What is it honey?" asked my mom.

I looked at Maya and she nodded slowly.

"You see Mr. and Mrs. Fields, your daughter and I have been seeing each other

for the last couple of months." said Maya quickly.

My mom's eyes widened and my father gasped.

"You mean you two are in a relationship?" asked my mom.

"Yeah, if you want to put it that way…" I answered.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked my dad.

"We weren't ready for this reaction." I replied.

There was a dead silence and my phone twinkled. I pulled it out and looked at it,

'What are you doing?' it was from Aria. A quick relief ran through me as I thought

it was 'A'. I replied with 'I am telling my mom and dad about Maya.'

"Sorry about that." I told them.

"It's alright." my mom said.

"Are you alright about us?" asked Maya.

"We aren't used to lesbians or gays in our family but we are alright with your

decision Em." my dad replied.

I smiled and hugged both of them.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I told them.

-2 hours later-

It was a dark and stormy night when Aria, Spencer and I were walking to visit

Hanna's grave and beside it was a newly dug up grave. I bet that it was for Ashley.

"Here we are, Hanna's grave." said Aria.

"Yep, here she lies." I said and started to cry with Aria while Spencer stared.

"Here lies Hanna Marin, beloved daughter and friend." read Spencer.

I placed the white roses beside her grave and said,

"Rest in peace Hanna."

Aria placed the tulips beside her grave and Spencer placed the red roses.

"I guess 2 months ago, was our last goodbye to you." said Spencer.

"The memories and adventures we shared were hysterical." said Aria.

"But some were not. I love you Hanna." I finished.

The rain poured onto our heads and fed the flowers their need of water. It also

rained onto Hanna's stone grave. Then our phones twinkled. I looked around and

we ran to the nearest tree to not get them ruined in the rain. It read,

'Life is like a flower. If something bad happens, a petal will fall. After many

incidents, there will remain no petals and that's how you die. Just like Hanna. –A.'

"A, is back?" I asked.


	2. You Or Perhaps You?

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

The next morning, after the mysterious text from 'A', I finally met Melissa again.

But because I didn't see her for over 2 months, does not mean I missed her. Ian or

let's call him 'Mr. Perfect' has been stalking me ever since I came back from Spain.

As though he was scared of me or thought that I bring bad luck to their baby.

Melissa is nearly 8 months pregnant which means that I will become an aunt in

about a month. Ever since Ian became my brother-in-law, I was expected to treat

him kindly and maturely; apparently in my mother's way. The time when Alison

sent my mother the letter about stealing Melissa's paper, she has been treating

me more strictly and less positively. I hate when she does that, because she

knows I hate it. But whatever, the 'Melissa, Ian and mom problem' didn't bother

me as much as other things did. Yes, I am talking about the 'A, Hanna and Spain

problem'.

"I missed you so much!" yelled Melissa as she came to give me a hug.

"Yeah, I missed you a lot too." I said.

"I am so glad you are okay, mom told me about Spain over the phone." she said.

"I did come back with a deep cut on my leg; it's still not really healed." I told her.

"I'm sure it will." said Melissa and turned away.

Then as she made her way towards my parents, Ian came in with large suitcases.

"Oh hello Spencer, I saw you a couple of times, forgot to say hi." said Ian.

"It's alright, glad you are doing fine." I told him.

I felt him staring at me because I felt this tingling burn on my shoulder while I

walked towards my mom.

"Spencer, go help your sister by unpacking her things please." my mom stated.

"Sure…" I called out and sighed.

"Need any help with your things?" I asked Melissa as she sank into the sofa.

"Oh no, thanks for asking. But can you help me get all of it into the farm?" she

asked.

"Of course." I replied and grabbed two suitcases and one bag.

I rolled the suitcases as I felt the bag eating up my shoulder. It was super heavy

and massive! Then, thanks to my prayers inside my head, I arrived at the

farmhouse. As soon as I entered through the door, the bag fell off my shoulder

and made a loud bang as it fell onto the hardwood. I wiped my shiny sweat that

was glistening in the mirror off my forehead and moved Melissa's things beside

the armchair. Then with a soft thump, I fell into the armchair and rested. It was

burning outside because we were entering June and summer is coming! When I

woke up, I looked around. The alarm clock showed 4:35 p.m. Melissa's bag and

suitcases were still packed and sat next to me. But there was something extra

perched on top of the bag other than the handle. I stood up and took the folded

note into my sweaty palms. I unfolded it and read:

'Summer's coming = shaving season! But that doesn't bother you as much as I do

right Spence? –A.'

I gulped and looked around. Didn't Alison die? Or is there **another **'A'? This

person or psycho whichever you like better, has been in this room while I was

asleep. They could have killed me during my nap, but why didn't they? Maybe the

new 'A' doesn't know about Alison trying to murder me in Spain. Strange…

I scrunched the note and threw it into my vest pocket. I raced towards the door

and bolted towards my house. As I entered through the back door, I saw my

parents, Melissa and Ian having some tea and coffee. I felt my eyes twitch and

I crossed my tan arms.

"Oh there you are Spencer, where have you been?" asked Melissa.

"I fell asleep in the farmhouse." I told them shyly.

"Ha, anyone could have entered." said Ian while biting into an oatmeal cookie.

My eyes widened, why would Ian think of that? Is he 'A'?

"Yeah I know, I better head to my room." I told them and ran upstairs.

-2 hours later-

"So you want to say that Ian is A?" asked Aria in the park.

All 3 of us met at the park we used to go to in middle school. I decided that

because it was half destroyed by street drug addicts, no one visited it no more.

Which was why we came here to talk about 'A'.

"I never said that I thought he truly was A but it is possible." I told them.

"Just because of something he said?" asked Emily.

"Anyone could have said that because it's true!"

"I know that but that might give us a clue." I said and stuffed my hands into my

pockets.

"Spain was 2 months ago, if A exists again why wouldn't they start it when we

returned?" asked Aria.

"Maybe it took time for Alison to recover?" I asked.

I fell onto the ruined slide and looked up at the trees. Maybe it's someone playing

with us, maybe it's not really 'A'. I guess I shouldn't look at it this way.

"Spence, maybe you are just imagining things?" suggested Emily.

"You are kidding right?" I asked while I pulled out the note.

"Here's the proof." I handed the note to Emily to look at.

"This does sound like A, even the creativity is the same." said Aria.

"Exactly." I stated.

While we were examining it, a voice called out in front of us,

"Glad I found you here."

I looked up and noticed Ezra Fitz staring at us with his light blue eyes.

"Ezra!" cried Aria and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you since I went away for the cruise."

"I thought I would never see you again." said Ezra and kissed her tinted lips.

"Why didn't you guys see each other?" I asked with curiosity.

"Mom is too protective." answered Aria.

"Want to come to my place?" Ezra asked Aria.

She nodded and told us,

"I will be heading to his place, text you guys later."

"Bye!" I said with a wave.

When they disappeared, my phone received a text,

'How about you come over tonight?' which was from Toby.

'I will be there in a minute.' I replied.

'See you there ;)' he sent back.

"Em I-" I started and looked around but she was gone.

I stood up and walked towards Toby's house.

-15 minutes later-

"I think it's time to tell you what's wrong with my life." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you remember that anonymous text from A that you found?" I started.

I explained everything to him about how it is Alison but the Alison that I was

friends with was actually Courtney. How she escaped after she fell down the cliff.

And especially how she is returning again.

"You want to say that Alison is returning to kill you once more?" he asked.

I nodded and hugged him.

"I don't want to die!" I cried.

"You know what?" he started.

"If your parents let, I will live with you for the next few days. Just for safety."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"My parents left an hour ago for the week. Melissa and Ian are always in the

farmhouse and come inside the house once a week. Let's go now!" I screamed.

"I really need you to ask your parents, in case something happens." he told me.

I nodded and took my cell out.

-10 minutes later-

We were inside my bedroom on the bed cuddling. He took off his shirt and oddly,

his abs warmed me up. I smiled and looked at him. Just 4 months ago, we hated

each other but then 3 months ago, we fell in love. I trust him like he was my

little brother, I love him like I love my family, and I love him because he is Toby.

I kissed him lightly and he opens his eyes. I turn off my lamp and take off my

shirt. Then I felt his hands touch my hips and he took off my shorts. I stood up

and locked my bedroom door and closed the curtains. A few moments later,

he helped me take off my bra and underwear and we both fell onto the bed.


	3. Missed Me?

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

It is 12:45 a.m right now and I am curled up in a leather armchair waiting for Ezra

to come out of the shower. Even though I am included in such a complicated

situation, there still will be a lot of trouble if my parents find out about 'us'.

I have to get home by 1:30 which means I have to carry my fat ass all the way

from Brookhaven to Rosewood. Since the whole cruise accident and Hanna's

murder I have been feeling a lot more worried and sadder even after Ali's murder.

But I am trying to keep up with the whole thing and feel a bit positive. So let's

imagine I am a person who imagines a cup of water half full not half empty. That

person can be Alison or perhaps Spencer. Oops my bad, Courtney and Spencer.

How can someone live under someone else's name? I cannot imagine myself

carrying the name 'Hanna' because it just does not suit me.

"You okay Aria?" asked Ezra as he came out of the shower.

"What? Oh yeah I am." I giggled.

"Want a drive?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered and stood up.

I peeked at myself through the mirror in the foyer. Well let's just say I look myself.

My hair is a bit of a mess, my hazel eyes cover half my face and my lipstick is gone

because Ezra and I were making out for more than an hour. Sure that's cheesy but

it's our thing. Then my phone rang and I pulled it out of my purse.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Aria where are you? Dad and I are getting worried." my mom replied.

"Oh it's you, I was just taking a little glimpse at the 24/7 store called-" I paused.

"MacDonalds." whispered Ezra.

"MacDonalds." I finished realizing it's not a store.

"MacDonalds? I haven't been there in ages. Anyways come home!" she said.

"I will, bye!" I yelled back.

I shut my phone and put it back into my purse.

"You all ready?" asked Ezra.

I nodded and went into his car.

-The Next Morning-

"Aria you've gotten a letter!" cried my mom downstairs.

It was right before noon when I decided I would spend the entire day at home.

But since my mom is home today too I have to be in torture. I ran downstairs to

retrieve a letter.

"Who is it from?" I asked.

"It doesn't say who but it has your name and address." replied my mom.

I picked up the thick yellow envelope into my hands and ran back upstairs.

Once I reached my bed, I tore off the top and pulled out a thick booklet, a letter

and a photo. Then it hit me, the booklet was a stolen project from Meredith that

Alison and I stole a couple years back.

_**Flashback**_

_"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Alison as we were making our way to my dad's_

_office at Hollis._

_"But of course, there isn't anything we should be worried about." said Alison._

_"You've got the keys right?" _

_I nodded and pulled 2 keys out of my pocket. When we made it to the 5th floor,_

_Alison pulled on one of the keys and unlocked the door to my father's office._

_"Stay put for any cameras." said Alison._

_"I will." I replied._

_All we wanted to find was any evidence about my father and Meredith dating._

_"Oh what's this, a love letter?" asked Alison while picking up a fat booklet._

_I pulled it from her and read the first few sentences._

_"It sounds like a project about Shakespeare." I told Alison._

_"Give me that." yelled Alison and snatched the booklet away from me._

_She studied the first page carefully and then smiled._

_"This is from Meredith Sorenson, it is just a project." said Alison._

_"How do you know?" I asked._

_"Her name's on top, this means that Meredith is your dad's student." said Alison._

_"So?" I asked._

_"There is a much bigger chance of them being together." she replied._

_CLICK! A flash appeared before our eyes coming from a hidden camera. _

_"Let's run!" I cried._

_We ran out, locked the office door and left for Rosewood._

I was holding the booklet that Alison and I stole. I remember that Alison kept it.

I picked up the photo and gasped. It was a photo of me and Alison in my dad's

office. Then I remembered it wasn't my stuff, it was from someone. I picked up

the letter that was sent with it too.

_Hello Aria,_

_Missed me? Well I hope you did. Go ahead and show the booklet and photo to _

_your dad, record it as evidence and put it beside Alison's grave. If you don't, I will_

_tell Ezra about Ronaldo._

_-A._

Ronaldo is the guy that I made out at the cruise. The guy that I couldn't stop

thinking about. If Ezra finds out, it will be the end of us. I can't let this happen.

I picked up the booklet and photo and walked into my dad's office.

"Hey dad, you busy?" I asked him.

"Actually not really, what's up?" he asked while sipping his coffee.

"Well I have to tell you something." I started.

I opened up my phone and turned on the video camera.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to tell you this." I told him.

"Remember when someone stole a student's project from your office a couple

years back?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Well I know who did that." I told him.

"Who did this crime?" he asked me.

"It was Alison and I who did this." I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"I-I was scared." I stammered.

"Here is the booklet and photo for proof." I handed him them.

He examined it and looked up at me.

"I am very disappointed in you Aria, very." he announced.

"I know, I am so sorry dad." I said quietly.

"But I am glad that you found some time to tell me honestly." he told me.

I nodded.

"You can take these and show this to Meredith when you find time."

"I have to show these to Meredith?" I asked.

"And apologize." he said.

"O-okay." I stammered.

I walked up to my dad and took the booklet and photo that he was handing me.

Then I took my phone, stopped the video and walked out of the office.

-1 hour later-

After I burned the video onto a CD, I took a quick glimpse out the window. It was

rainy and gloomy even though it was almost summer. I guess that I will have to

run to the cemetery and place the CD beside Ali's grave. I removed my makeup

and applied waterproof mascara to replace. Then I put my hair into a ponytail and

walked downstairs. When I arrived in the foyer, I put on my raincoat and my

waterproof boots and made my way out towards the cemetery. The weather was

disgusting and very wet. The grass was wet and glossy and when I stepped on it

it made a squishy sound. The rain pounded on my head but I didn't get wet 'cause

I had a hood on. When I arrived at the cemetery, it took about 2 minutes to get

to Ali's grave. There it was, my dead best friend's grave. I pulled out the CD that

was in a CD case and looked at it. I wrote in a permanent black sharpie marker

the words 'Video For A'. I sighed, Ezra will not know about Ronaldo, never in a

million years. I put the CD beside the hard stone that read 'Alison DiLaurentis, Our

Beautiful Angel'. After looking over the writing, I walked back home.


	4. Player Much?

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

I can't believe this whole situation! Didn't Alison die? Didn't I push her off that

cliff in Spain? Then why are these messages haunting me? Pushing me off my

straight line of life. I am a tipsy because of these twists and turns. The second I

pushed Alison off that cliff, my life has begun to absorb into the straight line, but

2 days ago, I lost my balance and it keeps on going down.

"Emily, are you happy that your parents are good about you and Maya?" asked

Aria as we were walking down the hall at school.

"Sure, I mean of course. I was waiting for this for months." I replied with a fake

smile.

Of course I am happy about my parents accepting who I am, but Alison is still on

my mind.

Aria smiled and fixed her feather earrings. Then at that moment, Spencer joined.

"Oh hey Spence." said Aria.

"Hey guys, I lost my virginity." whispered Spencer.

"Oh my god, to who?" cried Aria excitedly.

"To Toby, last night." replied Spencer.

"Congratulations, I didn't yet. But I hope I will to Ezra at some point." said Aria.

I remained quiet when I heard Spencer mention me,

"Did you have sex with Maya yet?"

"Um huh?" I asked without understanding.

"Did you have-" repeated Spencer.

"Yeah." I interrupted.

"I got to go to class, see you guys later."

"Wait Emily!" yelled Spencer.

I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" I fumed.

"Class doesn't start in another 15 minutes, come hang with us!"

I walked back to them slowly and gradually, picking up my speed.

"You have been acting so quiet and confused lately." said Aria.

"No I haven't, I don't know what you are talking about." I said quietly.

"How about yesterday night? When you disappeared?" asked Spencer.

That night was different, when Aria walked away, I ran off to my house

because I got a text from 'A'. But no one heard it because my Nokia was on

vibrate when I got the message.

"It was nothing." I replied.

"No it was something otherwise you would say you were leaving." said Spencer.

I took my phone out and showed them the text.

"This was why I ran away." I told them.

"Tell Maya's parents about her smoking weed or else I will do it with a touch of

A's magic. Don't act like you don't know what I mean. –A" read Aria.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know, I don't want to do it at all." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What will happen to her?" asked Aria.

"If you tell them."

I shook my head and shrugged. I have been thinking about this text forever.

Even in my dream I was thinking about it.

"Listen, I could do it for you." said Spencer.

"No way, I need to do it." I told them.

"How?" asked Aria.

"I will just tell them. It's easy." I said.

"Or not."

"I am so telling them." said Spencer and ran off.

My eyes widened and I ran after her screaming,

"Spencer come back now!"

"You guys, class starts in 10 minutes!" yelled Aria.

I ran after Spencer with all my might, thinking that I will reach her.

My stomach swelled up and my legs started to burn. I looked at my phone, it

was 10:22 which meant that class starts in 8 minutes. I kept on running, jerking

every tree branch that touched me. After a couple minutes, I arrived at Maya's

street, and saw Spencer climbing onto her front porch. I ran up to her and yelled,

"Let's go back to school!"

"We are already here, let me talk while you hide at the garage." said Spencer.

I did as she ordered and hid in the garage area when I heard Spencer knock.

"Oh hello Mrs. St Germain." I heard Spencer say.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"I am Maya's classmate." said Spencer.

"My name is Spencer Hastings."

"Well nice to meet you, how may I help you?" asked Maya's mom.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Maya inhales some drugs." said Spencer.

"More often than you think."

"W-what type of drugs?" asked Maya's mom.

"Oh almost every common one: Marijuana, Meth, Tobacco." said Spencer.

"Thank you for reporting, I will remember you." said Maya's mom.

"I am glad I could help, I just wanted to assure her health." said Spencer.

"I understand, goodbye now!" said Maya's mom.

"Have a nice day Mrs. St Germain!" said Spencer.

Then I heard the door close and Spencer ran up to me.

"We better head back to school." I said.

-3 hours later-

After school, I ran to the swimming pool. Because I am the captain, I get to come

anytime I want. I went into the changing room and unlocked my locker. Inside I

found a letter.

_Dear Emily,_

_I know that you would come to the swimming pool sooner or later. I was just_

_wondering if you want to meet up some time. Please contact me from our swim_

_website by using my phone number or email address. Thanks!_

_-Paige._

Who is Paige? Do I know her? I guess she is on our team. Oh yes! That girl with

the short auburn hair and big brown eyes. I remember her from the last meeting.

Sure I will meet her, maybe she wants to give me some ideas for winning.

I undressed and put my one piece athletic swim suit and hair cap on. Then I pulled

out my cheap blue goggles and put them on as well. I walked out to the pool and

dived into the clear chlorine water. I swam a few 50 meter lanes and rested.

After I rested I pulled off my blue goggles and hair cap and just did a few flips

and pencil dives. Even though I am a professional swimmer, I need some fun in

my miserable life.

"Hello Emily." said a voice.

I looked up and there was Alison, the good Alison that I was best friends with.

She was a glowy white color, wearing a polka dotted skirt along with a layered

sleeveless top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing flip flops.

"Alison?" I asked.

"Yes it's me Em, I missed you." she told me.

"H-how am I seeing you?" I asked.

"You are asleep, apparently unconscious, go ahead and wake up." said Alison.

And so I did. I woke up and coughed. Water squirted from my mouth and I

opened my eyes. Above me stood a girl with a short cut and her dark eyes stared

back at me.

"Paige?" I asked.

"Hi Emily." she said quickly with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I came a couple minutes ago and found you flowing in the water." she replied.

"I pulled you out."

"Well thanks." I said with a smile.

She helped me stand up.

"So will you hang out with me sometime?" she asked.

"Of course, how about after tomorrow during lunch?" I asked.

"Sounds great." she answered with a smile.

"I better get going, bye!"

"Bye!" I said and watched her exit the pool.

I walked into the change room and took a shower. After washing my hair and

changing, my phone twinkled. I pulled it out of my bag and read,

'Maya is out and Paige is in. I never knew you were a player Em. I like it! –A'


	5. To Do: Love and Suicides

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

"Psst, Spence, you awake?" whispered Toby in the morning.

I looked to the side and saw 6:25 AM written boldly on my alarm clock.

"Now I am." I said and sat up.

A couple days ago, my parents let Toby stay for the week, which meant that they

were in a fabulous mood when I asked them over the phone. Now that Toby knew

about 'A', I can totally trust him in whatever situation I am in. Which is good,

because he is my boyfriend of over 3 months and this way we can grow closer.

"Are you a grump in the mornings?" he asked me while running his hand down

my showing back.

"Sometimes, especially when I get less than 5 hours of sleep." I explained.

"What if I do this?" he asked me.

Toby lightly pulled me closer to him which ended up with me leaning on his chest.

Then I realized that his lips were probably about 3 mm away from mine, which I

find so intense. He kissed me lightly but when I felt him pulling away, I grabbed

his shoulders and pulled him back which ended up in a French kiss.

"Look who's a total romantic at 6 AM's." said Toby with a smile.

"Well when I am in love with someone, I can't stay away from them." I told him.

"Now that's one thing I love about you." he announced and kissed my cheek.

"Better get up eh?"

"Yeah, you don't have to." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked while falling back onto his pillow.

"Because you are a guy, it takes you 10 minutes to get ready." I reminded him.

"Right, how about for a beautiful girl like you?" he asked.

"About an hour." I answered with a smile.

He laughed cutely while I stood up.

"Do you mind looking away?" I asked.

"Why, are you going to take off your underwear and bra?" he asked.

"And put on school clothes." I told him.

"Like I never saw you naked." he smiled.

"Whatever, look how much you want." I said and pulled off my bra while facing

my back to him.

-45 minutes later-

"Oh look who's downstairs." I said with a smile.

"Hello Spencer." said Toby with a grin on his face.

"Want cereal or toast?" I asked while biting into my toast.

"I will take cereal-" he answered.

"But don't make it for me, just eat your breakfast. I will make my own."

"Oh puh-lease Toby, you can't make breakfast for life." I said with a giggle.

"Watch and learn." he told me.

Toby scurried towards the cupboards and took out a small bowl. Then he took

his bowl and filled it up with milk while half of it spilling across the counter.

"Toby!" I laughed.

"I will clean it up in a minute." he replied with a smile.

He put the bowl into the microwave and heated it up for 40 seconds. Then he

took the bowl out and sat beside me while reaching for the 'Honeycombs'.

"That's Melissa's cereal." I told him.

"But the other one is some sugared whole wheats." said Toby.

"That is my cereal and in fact it's very healthy." I explained.

"I will just eat your sister's and say thank you to her for me." he smiled.

I sighed and looked at him. I just cannot believe I am dating Toby Cavanaugh. I

mean Alison **hated **him while I am _loving _him currently.

-30 minutes later-

After Toby walked me to school and he headed to help his first class teacher,

I headed towards my locker. Once I took my History books out, I closed my locker

and noticed Jenna at the end of the hallway.

"Hello Spencer." said Jenna as she crept by me.

"Jenna, where is your cane and your dog?" I asked with suspicion.

"Well-" she said and reached for her glasses,

"Why do I need them?"

Jenna took off her glasses to reveal her big hazel eyes staring back at me.

"Y-you could see again?" I asked.

"Since last night, my third eye surgery helped and now I have vision." she said.

"Oh um, congratulations then." I told her with a fake smile.

"Thank you Spencer, nothing has changed really. Except now I don't see that

Queen of Bitches no more." said Jenna and walked away after she exhaled.

After she was out of sight, I finally took my breaths again. Queen of Bitches? She

is glad Alison is dead? This isn't good. I stood there frozen in the middle of the

crowded hallway. Then I noticed Aria, carrying her Calculus textbook across the

hall.

"Aria!" I cried and ran up to her.

"Oh hey Spence." she said quietly.

"J-Jenna, she could see again." I told her.

"What?" she asked with her eyes big.

"Jenna, she had an eye surgery and she could see again." I said.

"Th-that's impossible though. That's horrible." said Aria.

"Where's Emily?" I asked.

"I didn't see her yet. But yesterday night she called me and told me that A sent

her a text message." whispered Aria after a pause.

"What did that message say exactly?" I asked while checking my phone.

"She didn't want to say. All she told me is that she got it at the school's pool." she

answered.

Then at that moment, a hand swooshed on my arm and I swung around. There

was Emily looking terrified and worried. Her hair was lying flat on her cheeks and

across her chest, the clothes she was wearing were plain black and she had

barely any makeup on.

"Em, are you alright?" I asked her.

She didn't answer as quickly as she normally does. But then she spoke,

"We have to meet up at the girls' washroom-"

"Em, the girls' wash-" said Aria.

"Right now." interrupted Emily.

"A-alright." I stammered.

She led us down the hallway quickly like we were running away from a blind

zombie. I still didn't understand why we had to talk about this **right now **instead

of simply after school. Then she opened the door to the girls' washroom and we

crept inside.

"Em, what is it?" I asked.

"The text I received last night was well, weird." she answered.

"Keep going." said Aria.

Emily looked through her brown Roots bag and pulled out her shiny grey Nokia.

Then she showed us her screen.

'Maya is out and Paige is in. I never knew you were a player Em. I like it! –A'

"Who is Paige?" asked Aria.

"Well she-" started Emily.

"She is in the school's swim team. Paige McCullers right? She is in my Bio class."

I interrupted.

"Yeah that's the Paige." said Emily.

"What does A mean by Maya is out and Paige is in?" asked Aria.

"I don't know." said Emily.

"When did you receive the text?" I asked Emily.

"In the swimming pools change room after Paige rescued me." replied Emily.

"Paige rescued you?" asked Aria.

"Yeah, she told me that when she came in, I was drowning." answered Emily.

"But before that, I saw Alison. The good Alison we loved."

"You saw Ali?" I asked.

"Yes. She told me I was unconscious and-" started Emily.

"Well never mind."

It seemed like Emily was noticing that she was sharing too much information

because she was silent a second later.

"We should meet up at lunch. See you guys later." I said and went out.

-3 hours later-

Once I got out of my Bio class, I took my steps into the school's cafeteria.

"Hey Spencer Hastings, over here!" cried Ruth Green; my Biology partner.

"Um hey Ruth, I can't review the questions right now. Bye now!" I replied.

"Oh um. Okay I guess." said Ruth sadly.

I walked up to the table where Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily and I sat at all times. But

now it's only going to be Aria, Emily and me. I sat down onto the bench and put

my black leathered Coach purse beside me which was given to me by Hanna

before the cruise. I eyed Mona Vanderwaal who sat two tables down. Her

boyfriend, Noel Kahn sat beside her with another group of 11th graders. After 5

minutes of waiting for Aria and Emily, I decided to grab my lunch out of my purse.

But when I was reaching for my container of a water bottle and a sandwich, Aria

and Emily appeared in front of me.

"Sorry we are late Spence." said Aria.

"It's okay." I said and pulled out my container of food.

Once they sat down Aria spoke,

"So did you get any texts from A?"

"No I haven't. Have you?" I asked.

"Not exactly." said Aria.

But before she could have continued, I looked to the side and noticed Caleb

Rivers; Hanna's boyfriend sitting alone at an empty table. He must feel so empty

and broken after he received the news about Hanna's murder.

"I wonder how Caleb has been holding on since, you know." I said.

"I will ask him." said Emily.

"Em!" I cried; but it was too late, she was already walking up to him.

I looked at Aria and stood up. When I came up to them, Caleb was silent.

"Caleb, how are you?" asked Emily.

All Caleb did was stare back at her while sipping coffee from Starbucks.

"What can I tell you? My girlfriend died and I am hopeless." yelled Caleb.

"Everyone's been asking me, oh Caleb, how are you?"

Then he eyed me and stood up; making the whole cafeteria stare at him.

"All I want to do is die. So I can be with her once again. I am done!" he cried.

Then Caleb dropped his coffee and stormed out of the cafeteria doors.

Everyone remained silent, staring at the coffee or the doors. Some people were

even looking at us.

"Listen up guys!" shouted Mona while standing up onto a table.

"There's free soda pops outside at the back. Go get some!"

While everyone believed that and left the cafeteria, Mona came up to us; smiling.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I was feeling sorry for Caleb and this awkward moment. So I helped you guys out.

Plus, Hanna was my bestest friend. Even though she hated me before the cruise.

So I did this to not embarrass her more." answered Mona.

"Well that was very kind." said Aria.

"Yeah, thanks Mona." said Emily.

"Anytime." she replied and walked back to Noel.

I looked at Aria and Emily; trying to read their eye contact but I failed. As usual.

-2 hours later-

Today was an hour early dismissal so I walked back home with worried thoughts.

_**All I want to do is die. So I can be with her once again. I am done!**_Those words

made me sweat. They made me think about Caleb killing himself for Hanna. Like

Hanna's mom, Ashley, did. Before I walked inside my house, my phone twinkled,

and I pulled it out of my purse with a worried feeling.

'Another suicide is going to take place? By Hanna's boyfriend? That makes things

so much easier for me, because he was next on my list anyways. But don't worry

Spence, he is not the only boyfriend I am getting rid of. –A.'


	6. Belongs To: Alison DiLaurentis

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

Today is the day I tell Meredith about stealing her finished project. Yesterday, was

very painful to see Caleb walk out like that, I hope he won't commit suicide.

I looked through my phone for the weather forecast. It said it was humid and hot.

It was boiling outside, the weather forecast said it's 94 degrees Fahrenheit.

I stood up from my bed and walked up to my closet. On my closet were photos of

all of us together. Like a big happy group. _It will never be like this again_; I thought

as I opened up my closet. There were many hipster clothing stacked on shelves,

hung on hooks. They reminded me of last year, when I wore them everywhere. I

stood on my tippy toes to look on the upper shelves. I noticed a little red box

perched on top of some clothing. I raised my eyebrow and picked it up, slowly

walking to my bed. Then I peeked inside it; I saw many things that I haven't seen

in a couple years or so. There was a small pale blue bag and inside it was a few

of my unique fake hair strips. I put them on every single morning with a black clip

that matched my black hair. But now I dyed my hair dark brown so I can't use it

anymore. I was always known for my fake hair strips at Rosewood High, because

it made me stand out from everyone else. Atleast that's what Alison always told

me. Especially when I put on my hot pink hair strip because it looked awesome

with my black hair. I put the bag aside and peered inside again; to find earrings

with pretty pink studs. I don't remember these very well but what I do know

is that they aren't mine. But of course! They were Ali's and she gave them to me

before she went to her cottage for a month. I never understood why she gave

them to me but now I do: so I wouldn't miss her! But it's too late, I will never

see her again. I put those aside too and looked for any other things. That's when

I spotted an old pink journal with no cover and no back cover either. I took it into

my hands and opened it up. There were a few words written on the first page, by

someone who had very original hand writing:

**This book belongs to Alison DiLaurentis**

But this wasn't Ali's handwriting that I remembered. I guess she wrote this before

I met her. Which was more than 3 years ago. I flipped the page to reveal the next

one which had a bunch of writing on it. It said:

**Today is September 3****rd****, 2006. I just started middle school today and**

**it's been quite a rush. The day was pretty overwhelming but I got **

**through it with my friend Joslyn. Even though it was creepy, I can't**

**wait to go again tomorrow! A.D**

Aw, this was Alison's journal that she wrote when she was 11 years old. After

re-reading the first journal entry, I flipped a bunch of pages to find a more new

journal entry with the hand writing that I remembered:

**Today is May 24****th****, 2011. There is no better news yet. Well that's because**

**the mysterious 'A' person has been tracking me down again. I received a**

**text before class and then I received an IM message after school. I am **

**afraid to tell anybody even my best friends Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spence.**

**What am I supposed to do? That's what I think all the time. A.D**

I cannot believe this. 'A' has been haunting Alison too, before us. I gulped loudly,

I would bet a million bucks that my gulp would be heard in the next room. I shut

the journal loudly and placed it back into the box. I took the box into my sweaty

hands and slid it underneath my queen sized bed. I looked for any normal clothes

and ran downstairs and out through the door to the near bus stop.

-25 minutes later-

After the bus dropped me off beside Hollis, I walked my aching legs through the

streets, trying to find Meredith's apartment building. Once I found the tall grey

building, I slid inside the entrance door and walked the stairs up to the 5th floor.

When I noticed Meredith's suite number, I ran up to it and knocked quietly,

trying to calm my nerves. Especially because of what I read not long ago.

"Aria, what are you going here?" asked Meredith once she opened the door.

"Um, I came here to talk about something I am sorry about." I answered.

"You are? Come in." she said politely.

I walked inside her suite which was air conditioned and peaceful. Then I took

a seat on her leather couch which felt similar to Ezra's armchair.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Meredith as she sat down.

"Well it's something about your project on Shakespeare." I replied.

"It is? What about it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I gulped and stared at her. She was wearing a grey striped long sleeve, black

tights, a pair of slippers from Aritzia and her blond hair was tied into a ponytail.

"You know how somebody stole it right?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered sadly.

"I don't know how to say this but-" I started.

"I stole it."

"You stole my project?" she asked loudly with widened eyes.

"It was a mistake." I said; panicking.

"Of course it was a mistake! But why did you steal it?" she asked.

"I picked it up and then a camera took a photo and then I ran." I explained.

"Wait, you didn't want to steal it?" she asked calmly.

"I didn't need it! I wanted to put it back down but I forgot." I told her.

"H-here's the proof."

I pulled out the project and the photo of me and Alison out of my Michael Kors

purse and handed them to Meredith.

"I cannot believe this. This project was a huge assignment!" said Meredith.

"I apologize, I was so stupid." I said and put my face into my hands.

"Hold on, who's the blond girl beside you?" she asked.

"That's Alison DiLaurentis." I answered.

"The girl who got murdered last year?" asked Meredith with curiosity.

"Yeah, she knew about you and my dad." I replied.

"I am so sorry for your loss." said Meredith quietly.

"I learned to live with it." I told her.

"Anyways, I am sorry about this but I've got to leave now."

"I accept your apology Aria, just accept mine." said Meredith.

"F-for what?" I asked.

"About your dad and I-" she answered.

"It's been awful for you, Mike and Ella."

"It's all through though. I guess it's okay." I told her.

"Really? Thank you so much Aria!" she said and stood up.

I smiled and nodded while she escorted me out of her suite. That's when I felt

a sign of relief. I walked back down and into the bus which drove me home.

-1 hour later-

I sat at my bed; staring at my empty water bottle that sat on my desk. I couldn't

even concentrate on anything. Meredith and I don't hate each other anymore,

Ezra and I are perfectly fine but really secretive, Hanna has been murdered, Emily

and Spencer are the only friends I have now and Alison's journal. **Alison's journal. **

I stood up from my bed and pulled out the red box from under my bed. Then I

picked up the dusty pink journal. I stared at it for a few seconds then it came to

me. I have to show this to Emily and Spencer! Or not. I don't understand, how

did Ali's journal end up in my closet? At that moment, my phone vibrated.

I picked it up and saw the words: ONE NEW MESSAGE. Then my hands

trembled as I clicked, READ. It read: 'Oh Aria, don't you listen to Alison. Her

journal just speaks her foolish mind. Just like your mind speaks to you. The

problem is she's dead already and you can't ask her about those messages, can

you now? –A.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_When it says original hand writing (Alison's), the writing was supposed to change but Fanfiction_

_doesn't allow any other writing so just pretend it's different hand writing. If you want to see_

_the original copy of the writing just PM me and I will send it to you._


	7. Rehab Is A Girl's Worst Enemy

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

I was sitting on my bed and staring at the ceiling wondering about Maya. She

hasn't texted or called me since the time Spencer told her mom about Maya

smoking pot. But why hasn't she been talking to me?

"Emily, can you come down here for a minute?" called my mom.

I walked down the stairs with my back straight and my palms sweaty; because

my mom usually comes upstairs to ask me to do something. This might be

something serious.

"Yes mom?" I asked as I entered the living room.

My mom stared at the TV watching the show, Lost, on DVD. She was completely

obsessed with that show, and when it was still airing, she would never let me use

the TV when Lost was on.

"Mrs. St Germain just called." she replied.

"Yeah so?" I asked and sat on the loveseat.

"She wanted to tell you this because you love Maya." my mom stated.

"What is it?" I asked; scared.

"One of your friends, Spencer Hastings, has confirmed that Maya has been well,

taking drugs. When Maya's mom asked Maya whether it's true she said yes it was

but she also mentioned that you knew about it." answered my mom.

I gulped loudly and stared at my mom. She had her hair down in a cozy style,

I can tell she had barely any makeup on, and she was wearing her striped

bathrobe that my dad gave to her a couple years ago.

"Y-yes. I knew about it." I replied.

"Then how come you haven't told anyone?" my mom asked; confused looking.

"Because; Maya asked me not to." I answered with a frown.

"But it would have been for her own good." my mom said with a sigh.

"I know that mom, but I love Maya and I didn't want to get her into trouble. I

mean, she's my girlfriend and things can get a lot worse." I explained.

"Listen Emily, this is not the only thing that's new. Maya's mom and dad are

thinking about sending Maya off to rehab." my mom stated.

"What?" I yelled and stood up.

"I am so sorry Em." she said with sorrow in her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I cried and held my tears back.

I took a last look at my mom, she was looking at me; her face was turning pale.

Then that's when I ran out of the house hearing my mom screaming,

"Emily where are you going?"

I ran towards Maya's house which was about 2 miles away. The sun was heating

my chlorine damaged hair and that's when I realized I picked the wrong day to

wear jeans because the sun was really attracted to them! In a few minutes, I

arrived at Maya's house. Or you can also say Alison's old house. I stood

beside the big tree that was planted in their front yard because it provided me

shade. I remember that Ali always mentioned the tree when we were roasting

marshmallows in her front yard. She would always say that there were a bunch

of rumours on these types of trees. Saying they were an unknown tree type. But

I have never believed her, thinking that it's some common tree. But since living

in Rosewood for almost my entire life, I have never seen another tree like this.

_Maybe Alison was telling the truth_; I thought as I climbed onto Maya's porch.

I took a long look behind me, staring at the tree. Then I knocked on the door,

taking long, deep breaths.

"Hi Emily." said Maya once she opened the door.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"No, my mom's home." she answered with a frown.

"Can you come out?" I asked.

"We need to talk."

-10 minutes later-

After Maya convinced her mom to let her go outside with me, we arrived at one

of the parks that had a lot of shade. Alison and I would always come here in the

summer time, to stay away from the heat. I also remembered that Alison always

made me bring chocolates and candy while she would bring popsicles. We would

always avoid lunch and come here, to enjoy sweets.

"What did you want to talk about?" Maya asked as we took a seat on a bench.

"About your parents thinking about sending you to rehab." I answered.

"Yeah um, how did Spencer know about this?" asked Maya.

"I told her; but it came out accidently." I told her.

"You told her one of my darkest secrets?" asked Maya loudly.

"I am so sorry, it came out very suddenly." I explained; thinking about 'A'.

"It sure did Em. But why would she tell my mom?" she asked sadly.

"I can't explain that." I answered, wiping some sweat off my forehead.

"Why not? I am your girlfriend, and I told you everything." she said.

"I know that I really appreciate your trust but-" I said.

"But what Em?" she asked; her eyes filled with sorrow.

I knew that I couldn't tell her about 'A' and about how he or she asked me to

do this or else. But what could I do?

"Maya, I love you. That's all I can tell you." I finished.

"If you would really love me, you would tell me the truth though." she explained.

I sighed and my eyes swelled up from the tears I was holding back. That's when I

noticed that Maya was tearing up, some tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Maya. Please!" I begged.

Maya didn't respond at all. She was just crying and looking at me; sadly. I felt a big

temptation to tell her about 'A' and about all the problems I went through but I

couldn't, or else something bad awaited me from Aria and Spencer. But that's

when it came to me, I trust her. Why not just tell her my deepest secret?

"Maya?" I asked.

"What?" she asked with a loud sniff.

"I can explain why Spencer told your mom about you know." I said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"There's this person that haunted and still haunts Aria, Spencer and me. They go

by the letter, A." I explained.

"Keep going." answered Maya.

"They know all of our secrets including the ones only Alison, the dead Alison

knew. They make us do terrible things to friends and family. One of them is to

tell your mom about you smoking pot or else they would do something worse.

In Spain we found who A was and it ended up in being Alison's secret twin." I said.

"Did she die?" asked Maya.

"It's unofficial yet, we don't know." I answered.

"Did you tell the police?" she asked.

"No, we were too scared. All we said that there was an unknown person chasing

us." I replied.

"Who killed Hanna."

"That's horrible." said Maya.

"A is returning again and I don't know what to do." I told her.

"I don't even know if it's the twin or not."

"It will be okay, now I know your troubles." said Maya and hugged me.

"But what about you going to rehab? I won't have you beside me." I said.

"That's alright. I won't be gone for a long time." she said with a smile.

"You won't?" I asked.

"No, maximum half a year." she answered.

"In bad cases maximum a year."

"That's still a long time." I said.

"No it's not. You won't even notice how long I will be gone." said Maya.

"Anyways, I am sorry about this whole rehab thing." I apologized.

"You are crazy right? It's nothing to be sorry about." said Maya with a smile.

I sniffed and wiped Maya's tears that were there before. Then I kissed her, not

even noticing that we were just arguing.

"Thank you Maya." I said.

"No, thank you Emily." she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being with me and loving me even though I am such an awful person. Thanks

to my drug problem." said Maya.

"I don't even mind that." I admitted.

Maya smiled and kissed my forehead then she hugged me; tightly.

"I better get going now or else my mom will be mad." said Maya with a frown.

Once she stood up, I walked her home but she stopped on the front porch.

"Em-" she started.

"Promise me that everything will be just the same when I come back."

"I promise." I answered.

"Okay." said Maya.

But when she turned, I grabbed her hand and kissed her with teardrops dripping

on our lips and my cheeks.

"I will miss you Maya." I cried.

"I will miss you too Emily." she said quietly; holding back her tears.

Then she walked inside her house slowly, then I noticed her standing through the

door; waving at me and trying to smile. I waved at her and then she disappeared,

that's when I walked back home feeling depressed than ever.

"Emily is that you?" shouted my mom once I stepped inside my house.

"Yeah." I answered quietly.

"I was so worried." she said and came up to me.

"I didn't know where you went."

"I went to Maya's." I told her.

"Is she going to rehab?" my mom asked.

"Yes she is mom." I replied sadly.

"Oh my god Emily, your makeup is all ruined." my mom stated.

"You look awful and messed up."

"It's because I cried mom! Can't you support me one bit? I won't see my girlfriend

for possibly a whole year!" I screamed.

My mom's expression went blank and her face started to turn pale again. I

walked away upstairs and inside my room. After lying down for a few minutes,

a thunderstorm approached and shook my room. Rain poured down on my

windows. That's when I became even sadder. At that awkward moment, my

phone made a ding sound. I stood up and picked it up from my desk. The text

read: 'Poor Emily, watching your heart breaking was terrible. But your mom was

right, it was for Maya's own good. Now I am just going to watch what's going to

happen a year later, when Maya comes back everything's going to be different.

You know what I mean Em. –A.'


	8. I Wish You Would Know

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

Today is officially the day my parents are coming back from Philadelphia.

Which means Toby has to leave before they come which will make me feel more

scared because I have no one to protect me from 'A'. By the way, who is 'A'? I

haven't even thought about that yet, but didn't Emily push Alison off that cliff?

"Have you seen my white V-neck?" asked Toby as he was packing up.

"Um, I am pretty sure it's in my bathroom." I answered.

He nodded and went towards my bathroom until I asked,

"How am I going to be without you?"

"I actually don't know, I am sorry Spence." replied Toby while taking his shirt.

"Can I stay with you?" I pleaded with crossed fingers.

"No, Jenna's home." he answered.

"But if it will calm you down a bit, I can call you every night at 10:00 to make sure

you are alright."

"Okay, I guess it will soothe me a little." I answered.

"Look, I really am sorry." said Toby and hugged me.

"It's okay Toby." I said.

"I better head off, it's 7:30. Your parents are getting home at 8:00." said Toby.

"I will come down with you." I told him.

-20 minutes later-

"We are home!" my mom cried as she swept through the front door.

"Good morning mom and dad, I missed you guys." I said sarcastically.

"We missed you too Spencer." my dad announced.

"Mom, dad! You are finally home!" shouted Melissa behind me.

I turned around and saw her. She looked surprised and neat, like she doesn't

feel miserable from her pregnancy. Her hair was up in a bun, she was wearing

a decent amount of makeup which she hasn't for over 4 months, she had a flowy

tunic on with a pair of leggings that I recognized from a while ago.

"Melissa, you look so nice!" said my mom as she ran over to hug her.

"You look pretty today Mel." said my dad.

"Why thank you mom and dad." replied Melissa.

"Good morning Peter, Veronica." said Ian who just came in through the back.

"Oh nice to see you Ian!" said my mother in a polite, exciting way.

"Why hello Ian, how you doing?" asked my father.

"I have been feeling great, thank you." answered Ian.

As usual, I felt excluded. Also, I am pretty used to having all the attention on my

older sister, Melissa, which has happened ever since I met Alison. Which

sometimes I wish I haven't. Then my phone rang and my screen showed; ARIA

in big bold letters.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Spence, it's me Aria. We need to talk, call Emily and meet me at the Rosewood

Park." replied Aria.

"Wait in the forest or playground?" I asked.

"The forest! Just hurry up." she shouted.

"I'm on my way." I answered.

-5 minutes later-

"What's the hurry?" asked Emily as she climbed into my car.

"I don't know, Aria called and asked to come to the Rosewood Park." I replied.

"That's odd, why there?" asked Emily as I sped up.

"Does it look like I know?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just had a frustrating day yesterday." said Emily.

"Oh fuck red light!" I yelled and came to a halt.

"Wait what happened yesterday?"

"Maya is getting sent to rehab because of A." answered Emily.

"That's awful!" I shouted while speeding up again.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the Rosewood Park. But not the playground,

the barn where Alison disappeared which was in the forest. It was pretty quiet

and gloomy when we arrived; a couple of kids ran around the block but no one

dared to step inside the forest because of last year. Emily and I crept through

the trees, looking for Aria. Then a few moments later, we spotted a bicycle

and beside it stood Aria who was waving at us.

"You guys took a long ass time!" said Aria once we reached her.

"Sorry, there were a few red lights." I explained.

"Anyways, I found something incredible in my closet." said Aria.

"What was it?" asked Emily.

"Alison's journal that she wrote since 2006." answered Aria.

"What was Ali's journal doing in your closet?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know actually, but look at this!" Aria cried and opened up a pink book.

**Today is May 24****th****, 2011. There is no better news yet. Well that's because the mysterious 'A'**

**person has been tracking me down again. I received a text before class and an IM message **

**after school. I am afraid to tell anybody even my best friends Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spence.**

**What am I supposed to do? That's what I think all the time. A.D**

"This can't be true." said Emily.

"It is." said Aria.

My mouth begun to get dry and my throat cracked in despair. I couldn't believe

that 'A' haunted Ali too, not only us.

"G-give me the journal; I will study it tonight." I told Aria.

"Um okay then." said Aria and handed me the petite pink book.

"Should we show this to the police?" asked Emily.

"Em, not in a million years. They will know that we lied to them about Spain.

Remember? We told them an unknown person chased us." said Aria.

"But we have more evidence now." Emily said roughly.

"Aria's right, we can't do that." I said.

"Anyways, we got to visit the barn."

"Why do we _have _to?" asked Aria.

"Because I want to see if anything's new." I replied.

"How could there be anything new? No one comes here." said Emily.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I told her.

Emily and Aria looked at each other and walked away from me. Well, they are

such lazy asses. I put my chin up and walked through the forest, imagining that

night when Alison disappeared. The sun was setting when we were walking to the

barn, at that time that only person who was not afraid to come here was Alison.

I imagined the blond wavy hair swinging around as Ali was hopping across the

muddy dirt that smelled fresh and new after the rain an hour before sundown.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ali, be careful!" yelled Emily as Alison was hopping across the forest._

"_Chill Em, I won't slip or anything." said Alison._

"_How do you know you won't?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow._

"_I just know Spence, I know everything." answered Alison._

Just as those words speckled through my mind, I arrived at the barn. It was an

old dusty brown barn with ripped caution tape around it. The police investigated

the barn the morning after Ali's disappearance and forgot to take it off. Then I

imagined all of us crowding into the barn, and me the last one to enter after

looking around for a long time. I walked inside the barn anxiously, to find anything

from that night. There was that old painting of Shakespeare that Melissa hung

back when I was 8 years old. I remember that Alison made fun of it all the time

when we came here. _'That painting is as dorky as Melissa!' _ Alison would always

say. Everyone laughed at those words, even me. But I guess Melissa deserved it.

"Hello Spencer." a voice said behind me which made me jump back.

There stood Ian, very glossy eyed and his hair sparkled in the sun.

"H-hi Ian, you scared me." I told him.

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just remembering the good old times." I lied.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I just went for a jog, and came across you." said Ian with a sigh.

"In the forest?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was in the shady mood." he told me.

"I will be heading off, I will see you at home." I told him and budged by him.

"Wait, what's that in your hand?" asked Ian while pointing to Ali's journal.

"I-it's an old notebook Aria gave to me. She drew pictures in it as a kid." I lied.

"Oh yeah; I remember Aria Montgomery. Tell her I say hi." said Ian.

I smiled and nodded. Then I scurried away like a quick small mouse. Why would

Ian go into the forest? No one ever dared to step in here since Ali's accident.

Plus, no one has ever told me that Ian takes jogs. Especially not at 8'oclock in the

morning; that's for sure. I jogged through the dark trees, even if it was morning

it's always dark in the forest and solid cold. If you stand out at the playground,

you will feel nothing, just sunshine and burns. But if at the same time you are in

the forest, you will feel freezing wind pounding on your face and no sun heating

you up whatsoever. Then at that moment while thinking about the temperature,

I arrived at the playground and noticed a girl sitting on a bench staring at me.

She looked like Hanna with her long blond hair swishing in the wind that

came in through the forest behind me, her icy blue eyes staring at me, wearing

light blue jeans with a long sleeve fuchsia shirt paired up with tall black boots.

But then it came to me, it didn't only look like Hanna but it was Hanna! I couldn't

understand, didn't she die 2 months ago? Right there behind me? Screaming in

pain?

"Hey Spencer." said Hanna; or atleast I think it was.

"H-Hanna, is that you?" I asked with my mouth shaped like an 'O'.

"No shit, of course it's me." she answered with a smile.

"B-but didn't you die?" I asked.

But she didn't reply, instead I woke up and found myself on the slide at the

playground. Above me stood Ian staring at me with his piercing eyes; that

completely scared me.

"Spencer, are you alright?" he asked me while biting his lower lip.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"I saw you trip at the forest. You were unconscious; so I picked you up and

brought you here." explained Ian.

"T-thanks." I stammered.

"Did you by any chance see anyone at the bench?" I asked.

"That one? No, I haven't." said Ian while pointing to the bench.

-1 hour later-

"You saw Hanna, our Hanna?" asked Aria after I explained it to her and Emily.

"I am not joking, she looked nice and pretty." I told her.

"But she's dead and if she wasn't how did she come from Spain?" asked Emily.

"You guys, I don't know! I just saw her and she talked to me." I admitted.

"What did she say?" asked Aria.

"Nothing special, when I told her that I thought she died, I woke up." I replied.

"That was a dream though." said Emily.

"What if it wasn't? What if Ian found me at the slide?" I asked.

They both shrugged. I looked around Aria's bedroom, and thought maybe I

can study her journal. I suddenly twisted which made Aria jump and pulled out

the journal that I put in my purse.

"What are you doing?" asked Aria.

"What if Ali wrote anything useful?" I asked.

"May the 24th was 2 months before she disappeared, there could be more."

I opened up the dusty pink book and flipped the back, trying to find her last

journal entry.

"Here it is!" I cried.

**Today is July 22****nd****, 2011. In 1 hour I am meeting up with the girls at the Rosewood Park barn.**

**I am super excited for the sleepover that Spencer tried so hard to plan. But I am really **

**nervous about that 'A' person. Sometimes, I try to just think about Ian and the worry goes**

**away. I guess he will be on my mind for the whole entire night. A.D**

I gulped and I also realized that Emily and Aria gulped along with me too. Which

strongly meant that this last journal entry wasn't pretty. I looked at them,

with my eyes swelling up. They too looked like they were holding back tears.

I held my breath for a while and then exhaled when Aria's eyes widened which

probably meant that my face was turning purple. But I wish she wouldn't have

widened her eyes, so I could have died right on that spot.

"Anyone want some tea maybe coffee?" asked Aria; trying to forget this.

"I will have some blackcurrent tea please." said Emily.

"Spence?" Aria faced me.

"I will have decaf." I answered.

Aria nodded and looked at Emily and me then turned around and filled the teapot

up with water. Then she turned it on and came back to us. But before anyone

could have said anything, a text arrived to all three of us:

'Ali's journal gives a lot of information I hoped that you wouldn't know but, might

as well forget it; because your nightmare ride isn't over yet. –A.'


	9. Pranks Are Worth It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hello fans or readers; might as well say. This chapter is hopefully going to be quite long because_

_I am actually leaving on August 5__th__ until August 17__th__ to Quebec (I live in Toronto, Canada) which_

_means about 8/9 hour drive. So I won't be updating my 10__th__ chapter for atleast 2 weeks. I am_

_super sorry, and I really hate not updating but I have no other choice. So enjoy this chapter! _

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

"Aria, wake up!" cried a voice in the background.

I slightly opened my eyes to find myself curled up in my bed; breathing heavily

underneath my thick blankets. In front of me stood Spencer who was waving her

arms at me. I felt her hot breath on my nose as she kept yelling; but I couldn't

figure out what she was saying. Then I rolled my eyes to the right to find Emily

staring at me and then on Spencer, trying to figure out what's going on.

"W-why are you yelling?" I asked her quietly; while rubbing my eyes.

"Aria? You're awake?" asked Emily.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Um, because you were hit in the head by a baseball bat." answered Emily.

"Really? Ha, that's funny. By who?" I asked and sat up.

"I think it was a hard hit." whispered Spencer.

"Hey! That's not funny!" I yelled; standing up.

"Anyways, we don't know who hit you. You were making tea while we were

downstairs picking a movie to watch. Then when we came back, you were lying

on the floor with a baseball bat lying beside you. Your parents' balcony door was

open too." said Emily.

"Huh, that's odd. I don't remember anything. All I remember was making tea and

then black appeared in front of me." I told them with crossed arms.

"Black?" asked Spencer.

"Like darkness perhaps? I don't know!" I cried.

Emily pursed her lips together; hard while Spencer's brown eyes narrowed on me.

I looked to the side and saw Ali's pink journal, then I walked up to it and picked it

up.

"Ah!" I screamed and threw the book onto the ground; making a loud bang.

"Aria! Stop! What are you doing?" yelled Spencer.

My head throbbed, and I felt my eyes swelling up. Then I fell onto the floor,

becoming unconscious.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Oh, what's this?" I asked picking up a brown box that sat perched on top of Ali's desk._

"_Don't touch it!" cried Alison; dropping her notebook that she was looking through._

"_Just chill Ali, what's in this thing?" I asked as I put it back onto the desk._

"_Things, secret things that shouldn't be known to anybody." answered Alison with her smile._

I opened my eyes and looked around. Solid white walls surrounded me like a big

blob of white paint. I felt like I was in a bubble, which was trying to eat me up.

I couldn't feel my legs, or my arms. My hair lay on my chest, sticking in different

directions. I looked down, a thin white blanket covered me, and I wore a white

robe with black dots everywhere. Spencer and Emily sat around me; reading

books and magazines. To my right, stood a lean woman in a white shirt and skirt,

wearing a pale blue mask. She was adjusting something that stuck to me, it looked

like an IV tank.

"Where am I?" I managed to speak, feeling a little nauseated.

"Aria; you finally woke up!" yelled out Spencer who looked up from her book.

"Aria! No way!" yelled out Emily who right away stood up and held my hand.

"Ms. Montgomery? I am Dr. Herald." said a man who appeared out of the blue.

He wore a funny looking white cap, a white robe and a pale blue mask.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"You are in the Rosewood General Hospital." answered Dr. Herald.

"To say it is hard but you were in a coma for 3 long weeks."

"3 weeks lying in this horrible bed?" I shouted out.

"Sure, you can say." said the lady in the white.

"By the way I am Nurse Jenna."

"Why was I in a coma?" I asked while biting my lower lip.

"We don't know yet. But it seems like you were under some type of medical drug.

Most likely an overdose." said Dr. Herald.

"3 weeks ago, you woke up from a hard hit on the head, then you fainted and fell

unconscious."

"But I didn't take any type of medical drug." I whispered.

"You might have indigested it through a meal or perhaps a drink." said Dr. Herald.

"Well we were about to drink some tea the night she got hit." said Spencer.

"Oh yes? That might have been the cause." said Dr. Herald.

"I don't remember anything." I said while feeling my forehead; which was hot.

"Where are my parents?"

"They left this morning, they come here every day; twice a day actually." said

Nurse Jenna.

I nodded; feeling a little bit of disappointment and worry. Then I flattened my

elbow-length sleeves and looked up to the ceiling. It was plain white with bumps

on them. I hummed Mary Had A Little Lamp, which made Spencer look up and

smile. In her eyes stood the words 'Nice nursery rhyme Aria.' I smiled at her and

stiffened as I heard someone's phone twinkle. Spencer looked around, making

sure Nurse Jenna and Dr. Herald weren't around. Then Spencer picked up her

phone and glanced through her texts. Her eyes widened after a few seconds, but

then her facial expression softened and she put down her phone.

"What's up?" asked Emily; who flipped her dark hair out of her face.

"It was a text from A." answered Spencer who looked like she just saw a ghost.

"A, it seems like they could have something to do with me." I blurted out.

"But of course! Aria you're completely right! A must have snuck into your house

through the balcony in your parents' room! Then they poisoned you with a drug

which they put into a glass of tea. A hit you in the head with a bat and then you

fainted the next morning from the drug overdose!" yelled out Emily with a smile.

"Em, you are right! We've got to tell Dr. Herald!" I screamed out.

"No way, nu-uh. Not going to happen. No one knows about A." said Spencer.

"Spence, we just figured out what happened to me. I was in a coma for 3 weeks. I

think it's time to tell the police about A." I said quietly.

"Aria, you are mad! A threatened us about telling the police when Ali's body was

found. If A finds out that the police are trying to figure out who they are, A will

kill someone. I predict it will be one of us." said Spencer with her eyes big.

"I think we should figure out ourselves, let it slide for now."

"You are kidding! So someone else will end up in the hospital?" I cried.

"Aria, no; I don't think we're ready for this yet." said Spencer.

"Oh hello Ms. Montgomery; I am the hospital's chef. I brought you your morning

breakfast!" said an overweight woman who just burst out into the room.

"My name is Chef Laura and I will be serving you 3 meals of the day for the next

couple of weeks that you will be here for!"

"Couple of weeks? I thought they would sign me out tomorrow!" I yelled out.

"Oh no honey bun, your doctor needs to figure out what drug you took 3 weeks

ago. I heard it's still running through your veins and slowly affecting your health."

said Chef Laura while handing me a huge plate of different foods.

"That's great." I said sarcastically while looking at Laura.

She had her blond hair tied up in tight bun which was protected by a hair net,

she wore a blue dress with white stripes and on the dress Laura wore a white

apron matched up with white flats. Laura had a small mole on her chin, she

wore black bold glasses that hung on the edge of her pointy nose and the bright

red lipstick she was wearing has got to go.

"Enjoy your meal!" she shouted and walked out of the room.

"Great, what's next?" I asked and opened up the chocolate pudding.

"Aria, we will come visit you every single day. Ezra texted me yesterday night

telling me that he is coming to visit today after his meeting at Hollis." said Emily.

"Well, that's a bit of good news; I guess." I said as I took a spoonful of pudding.

"We've got to go. I have to meet up with Toby while Emily is going to sign up for

a job!" said Spencer with a smile.

"Congrats Em, I hope you get it!" I told her with a smile.

"Thanks Aria. Feel better, we will come tomorrow morning." said Emily.

I smiled and waved goodbye as they both walked out of the room.

-4 hours later-

After I ate up my breakfast and had finished watching Titanic, Nurse Jenna came

in through the doors with a small plastic box containing different sized needles.

"I need to give you a needle a day to keep destroying the medication inside your

system." said Nurse Jenna as she took out a small needle from the box.

"Alright, I am not scared of needles." I said; while thinking that I kind of am afraid.

She gave me a quick shot and put a cotton ball and bandage onto the area.

"I will be back to check on you in an hour, meanwhile there's a man coming in to

see you." said Nurse Jenna as she stormed out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Ezra walked into the room with a box of chocolates and

a bouquet of red roses.

"Ezra!" I shouted out as he came in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Aria, I missed you so much. I am so glad you are awake." said Ezra.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you." I admitted with a smile.

"Caramel or chocolate?" he asked as he opened up the box.

I smiled and picked out a chocolate candy and bit into it.

"Yum, it's tasty." I told him as I smelled the roses he got me.

"They're lovely too."

"No one wanted to tell me what happened to you. What did happen?" he asked.

"Well, 3 weeks ago Spencer and Emily were over. While they were downstairs

picking a movie, I didn't notice how someone put in a mysterious drug into a cup

of tea and I drank it. After that someone hit me in the head with a baseball bat

making me unconscious. The next morning, I woke up from the hard hit and

everything seemed alright until a few minutes later. I felt pressure inside my head

and I felt my eyes swelling up which caused me to fall unconscious, probably

hitting my head quite hard onto the floor. Apparently, my doctor cannot figure

out which drug I took but he did say that I probably had an overdose. So yeah, I

was in a coma for 3 weeks and I woke up this morning." I explained.

"That's awful." said Ezra once he found his words.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is." I said as I fell back onto my large pillow.

"But, who did that? All of that trouble, who caused it?" asked Ezra.

"No one apparently knows. Probably someone who dislikes me." I replied.

"How can someone dislike you, you are amazing." he said with a smile.

"Aw Ezra, that's sweet. But you're my boyfriend." I told him.

"That's true." said Ezra as he took off his jacket.

The next hour or so, Ezra and I watched a movie while finishing up the chocolates

he brought me, then he had to leave for a major conference at Hollis. It was great

having a person that I love a lot beside me while I needed some support. I still

felt very nauseas, some of my body parts like my arms and legs felt quite sensitive

to touch. But then, I felt like I slept for ages without waking up; especially after I

slept for an hour when Ezra left. I looked to the side while watching Ice Age: Dawn

of The Dinosaurs and saw a book sitting on top of a bedside table. _Hm, someone _

_must have visited me while_ _I was asleep after Ezra left_; I thought as I picked it up.

It was the plain black book with no writing on the front of back; but when I

opened it, a little note fell out.

'Feeling better yet Aria? Ha, my little prank worked like a charm. The drug that

you took really was an overdose but don't worry, this prank isn't the worst that

will happen to you! –A.'


	10. Promises Are Always Broken

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hello guys! I am officially back and am going to continue on with my story! Enjoy!_

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

"I am off to visit Aria!" I told my mom as I finished up my breakfast.

As soon as Aria was put into the hospital, all I did in the morning was visit her for

more than an hour and go out with Paige. It was horrible seeing Aria in this

condition, it made me feel closer to her since then. As I stood up from the

kitchen chair, my mom pushed down on my shoulder, back onto my seat.

"Em, I need to talk to you before you leave." said my mom with a pale look.

She sat down across from me while I was thinking: _We haven't talked much since _

_Maya was sent to rehab_.

"What now?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Em-" she started while patting my hands which were on top of each other.

"I know how you feel right now."

"No you don't!" I said.

"Did you ever feel like needing to get your mind off of things like having two of

your best friends murdered and having your own mother to be part of something

to do with sending your own girlfriend off to rehab?"

"Actually it's similar." said my mom.

"I have to deal with your father being home for 2 weeks and then going to a

dangerous country for 3-6 months. When I was your age, I had a boyfriend before

your father named Kyle. He was amazing, sweet and handsome. We dated for

more than a year. But when my mother and father; your grandparents found out

about us together, they didn't let me see him again. But I disobeyed them and still

continued to see him; but not as often as before. One night, he sneaked into my

bedroom through the window while I was asleep. He woke me up though and we

stayed quiet. My father walked into my bedroom suddenly and found us together.

He called the police and I've never seen Kyle again."

"T-that's true?" I stammered feeling upset.

"Sadly it is, I loved him. I cried every night for atleast a month after. Kyle escaped

just seconds before the police arrived. I didn't know if he was okay or not." my

mom explained.

"So I understand the troubles that you are currently going through. That's why I

felt out of place when I told you about Maya's parents' decision."

"Mom, thanks for telling me about Kyle. It actually helped." I admitted.

My mom nodded with a tight smile; then she stood up with a sigh and walked

upstairs.

-20 minutes later-

"Good morning Aria, what's up?" I asked as I entered Aria's hospital room.

Spencer was already there; reading one of her Percy Jackson & The Olympians

books. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a floral blouse on paired up with

black jeans. She took off her black high heeled boots and her leather Coach purse

was sitting next to her on the armchair.

"Oh hey Em, I am doing okay." said Aria who looked sicker than ever.

"Sup Em?" asked Spencer who closed her book after inserting her bookmark.

"I'm better. Trying to get over the fact of Maya being sent away." I answered.

I took a seat on the couch beside the armchair which was occupied by Spencer.

Then I sighed deeply and pulled out my Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire. I am

re-reading the series; and I am in the middle of the 4th book. Suddenly, I

remembered Zoey. The girl that I fell in love with at the cruise; her eyes where the

first things that came up into my mind. I might as well visit her, I am going to try

to find her at the Brookhaven Mall. The mall itself wasn't big; so it won't be hard.

"What are you guys planning for today?" asked Aria with a loud sniff.

"I was actually thinking of going to the movies with Paige-" I paused after I

noticed Spencer and Aria widen their eyes.

"Not as a date; hopefully."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?" asked Spencer.

"You're in love with Maya!"

"I know that! I just think that Paige is kind of cool." I told them.

"Em, A was actually right. You are a player!" cried Aria.

"No I am not! She's just a friend. I will not be with her." I explained.

"Anyways, I was just thinking to meet up with Zoey; the girl that I met at the

cruise. I really like her and I know that she works at the mall."

"Didn't you say by any chance that she didn't want to see you?" asked Spencer.

"Not really, I hope not but I want to talk to her again." I admitted.

"Well, I am going to hang with Toby again. After that I might study Alison's

journal. I want to read all of her entries." said Spencer.

"Spence! I don't think you should go through her diary." I protested.

"Emily, Alison is not alive at the moment. I don't think she'll mind." said Spencer.

"Aria Montgomery!" cried Nurse Jenna as she stormed into the room.

"It's time for your daily needle; and girls it's time for Aria to rest. You can come

back in 2 hours."

"Alright Aria, we will be heading off. See you tomorrow!" said Spencer as she put

her boots on and slipped her book inside her purse.

As Spencer left, I smiled at Aria and winked at her to find her smiling back. Then I

walked out of the hospital and scrambled back home.

As I opened up the front door to my house, my mom was dusting a portrait of my

father in the foyer. She smiled once she saw me.

"Hi Em." she said; fixing her slipper.

"Hey mom, you need help cleaning up?" I asked as I took off my sneakers.

"Oh no, I cleaned the house 2 days ago. I am just dusting the portrait." she said.

"Do you by any chance heard from dad?" I asked while following my mom into

the living room.

"Actually yes I have. He emailed me this morning when you left to Aria. He said

that he is probably going to be back next week and that he misses you a lot."

my mom replied.

"How come when I came back from the disaster, he came back then he had to

leave as soon as Maya and I told you about us?" I asked.

"That's how his life goes honey. He will stop serving Afghanistan in a couple years.

That's some good news isn't it?" my mom asked.

"I guess so." I said.

I gave my mom a deep sigh and I walked upstairs to my room and I fell on my bed.

Then I stood up and changed into more decent clothes and called Paige.

"Hello?" answered a soft voice.

"Paige? It's me Emily. I was wondering if you want to come to the movies with me

in an hour." I told her.

"Really Em? I would love to!" she replied back with excitement.

"Great, meet me at the movie theatres in an hour." I said.

"Alright, see you there." said Paige.

I hung up and rushed downstairs and took a bus to Brookhaven.

-25 minutes later-

Once I arrived beside the Brookhaven Mall, I searched each and every store for

Zoey; pushing people and kids aside as I rushed by. Then as I almost past by

Forever 21, I noticed Zoey walking around fixing shirts that hung on hooks.

"Thank you for helping me young girl, I found a perfect present for my

granddaughter." said an old woman to Zoey.

"Anytime miss." answered Zoey with a smile.

She looked exactly the same as I remembered her, her hazel eyes shining.

I started to enter the store; pretending to look for something. I was facing their

jeans as a voice asked behind me,

"Do you need any help?"

I turned around to find Zoey looking right at me, once she saw me, her smile

turned into a stern expression.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." I said.

"Oh yeah? About what?" she asked.

"Maya's gone and I want you back." I said.

"Not that we were ever together but I need someone beside me."

"It's your fault she was sent away." said Zoey with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it was but, I wasn't meaning to hurt her." I explained.

"I loved her. I love you too; a lot."

"Emily, I can't. Maya won't forgive me after this." said Zoey.

"She won't find out; ever. I promise." I said.

"Just give me a second chance."

"I'll call you tomorrow or in a couple days. Alright? I need to think." said Zoey.

"Plus, I am in the middle of my job."

"You're right. Call me." I said and walked out of the store.

Once I made it out of the mall, I took a taxi to the theatres.

-30 minutes later-

"You sure this is a good movie?" I asked Paige as we were taking our seats at the

new movie, ParaNorman.

"It's for kids; it's rated PG actually, but the trailer looked fun." said Paige.

Halfway through the movie, I felt Paige's hand on mine; it was smooth and warm.

I looked at her eyes; they were round and brown which I find so baby cute.

Then I gulped and I heard her gulp too; then I leaned in for a kiss and she didn't

pull away. Paige is gay too? I couldn't believe it! We didn't stop for atleast a

minute. Paige and Maya kiss very alike.

"Em-" Paige whispered quietly.

"I like you too." I whispered and kissed her once again; but this time rougher.

-1 hour later-

Once I got home after the movie and the kiss with Paige, I was taking off my

sweater when I heard a new text on my phone. I reached for it and clicked READ.

'I knew everything would change. You know what the funny thing is? It didn't take

a year; but it took 2 days. Good job Em! –A.'


	11. Pain Is Common In Life

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

"Black tube top or leopard print top?" asked Emily while showing me her ideas for

Noel Kahn's upcoming party.

His invitations has been seen everywhere around Rosewood and it gave me a

headache. But I promised Emily that I would come with her to a soon-to-be party;

so I couldn't say no.

"Definitely the leopard print." I replied with a fake smile; trying to stay positive.

Staying positive hasn't been easy for all of us since Alison's murder and now it's

for sure getting harder. Since the time I saw or dreamt of Hanna at the Rosewood

Park, I haven't been truthful to myself nor could I pay attention to anything. It's

not like I have ADD, but it's similar to be honest.

"What are you planning on to wear to the party?" asked Emily.

"A garbage bag." I told her sarcastically with a low voice.

"Spence, seriously!" cried Emily; as though someone was dying.

"Something boring so they won't let me in." I said.

"You must have something. How about a short party dress?" suggested Emily.

I stayed quiet. All I was thinking of was Hanna; period. The last thing I need is

more amazing news. Like Toby being murdered? From A's text a few days ago, I

don't even want to know what's next.

"Spencer, are you okay?" she asked while sitting next to me.

"No, I am not Em. I can't stop thinking about that dream with Hanna." I said.

"Spence, it's just a dream. Hanna was murdered more than 2 months ago. Try to

forget about it." said Emily.

"What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was real?" I asked.

"You should be thinking about Aria more." said Emily.

"She's fine. She will be fine as soon as she signs out of the hospital." I told her.

"Plus, you must be excited for the party because Paige is coming. I have never

seen you being excited for a party like that. Especially Noel's party."

"Paige and I are going close. Of course I am excited." said Emily with a smile.

"How about Maya?" I asked.

"Don't you love her; you can't just cheat on her like that."

"I do love her. I never said that Paige and I are together." explained Emily.

I gave her the face 'Yeah right. It's like saying cows can fly.'

"You will be soon." I said.

She gave me a deep sigh and stood up.

"I think you should be going." said Emily.

"I think so too. See you soon." I said.

"Hold on, aren't you going to Aria?" asked Emily.

"I already did in the morning, I am going to go home for now." I exclaimed.

-20 minutes later-

I was lounging on the living room armchair, watching _America's Next Top Model _

season 19. How did those 19 seasons pass by so quickly? I remember watching

the first season with Melissa in like 2005 or something. Suddenly I hear a knock at

the front door. I grasp the remote control tightly but then released and stood up.

As I opened the door, Melissa showed up in her 'fresh' look, in bold sunglasses.

"Hello Spencer." she said roughly.

"Hi Melissa, where are you coming from?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nowhere actually, just went to the bank." said Melissa.

"Your belly is sure getting big." I said suddenly while looking at her gigantic belly.

"Yeah it is, isn't it? I am so excited; I should give birth in 2-3 weeks." said Melissa.

"I am so happy for you Mel." I admitted.

"Thanks Spence, you will become an auntie soon!" she cried.

I gave her a big but tight smile; as though I felt like I am happy but then I am not.

A few minutes later, I found myself finishing the episode of _ANTM _while Melissa

was upstairs on a computer. Suddenly I heard a loud scream.

"Ah! Spencer!" screamed Melissa.

My eyes widened as I ran upstairs, which was quick because I am awesome.

As I ran into the upstairs family room, Melissa was on the chair horrified looking.

Her leggings were soaked and she was holding her stomach. Not only were her

leggings full of water but so was the carpet floor.

"Are you in-" I started.

"Yes I am! Get me to the hospital!" screamed Melissa.

"Isn't it supposed to be in 3 weeks?" I asked as I helped her downstairs.

"I thought so, I guess the baby decided to come out now." said Melissa.

Once we made it into the car, I dialed my mom and Ian. They said that they're on

their way. I sped towards Rosewood General Hospital; almost skipping red lights.

As soon as I made it to the front of the hospital, I ran inside and told them to

carry Melissa into a room.

-4 hours later-

After a few hours passed, the baby was out and ready to go while Melissa was in

one of the rooms getting treatment. I was however; in the waiting room with

mom, dad and Ian. I don't know why Ian didn't go inside, but I am guessing

because he was too scared to see all the blood and nastiness. It would be great

if Noel's party would be today so I could have skipped it but it's in 2 days. The

worst part of it is that Aria's not coming; only Emily is. But she's now going to be

staying with me the whole night, she will be having a make out session with Paige.

Which may lead to them having sex; and Maya won't like that when she finds out.

"Oh my god, is Melissa alright?" asked a soft voice behind me.

I turned my head around and found Aria staring right into my brown eyes.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" I fumbled.

"Dr. Herald said that I can start taking walks around the hospital so I am. What

happened to Melissa, why is she here?" asked Aria.

"She gave birth way too early. I don't know if she's alright or not." I answered.

"Melissa gave birth? Like to a child?" asked Aria with her hazel eyes wide.

"No she gave birth to a hippo Aria!" I cried sarcastically.

"Okay sheesh. I was just trying to calm myself down." exclaimed Aria.

"I heard there's a party coming up. You guys going?"

"I really don't want to but Emily is forcing me to." I replied.

"I wish I could make it; but unfortunately I can't. Thanks to A." whispered Aria.

"Don't mention it here." I whispered as quietly as I possibly could have.

Aria nodded and looked behind me. Ian was chewing his nails from worry, my

father just left for coffee and then there was my mother.

"No, that does not work Susan. We have to get it by Tuesday not by Thursday. Are

you actually trying to ruin this entire thing?" screamed my mom.

My mother was talking through her Blackberry Bold, having a conversation with

one of her assistants. Her left index and middle finger were clogging up her left

ear even though it was quiet and her phone was up close to her right ear.

"You better force them. I need it by Tuesday. End of conversation."

Then my mom turned her phone off and faced us with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"No, my stupid assistant Susan is um-" started my mother.

"Never mind; just a little too much work going on right now."

I gave her a smile and faced Aria once again.

"I will come by soon." I told her.

Aria nodded and started walking slowly back to her hospital room.

-1 hour later-

"Would you like to visit Mrs. Thomas?" asked a young nurse who came to us.

Everyone nodded and walked inside the room where Melissa was held. There she

was, smiling and greeting us with joy. _As usual_; I thought.

"Hey Mel." said my dad.

"Hi mom and dad, Ian and Spencer." said Melissa.

But before anyone could have answered, a nurse burst in through the doors.

"Dr. Gold, we have a problem. We took the DNA tests, to make sure that Ian

Thomas is the baby's father for sure like you asked and it came out negative.

Mr. Thomas you aren't the baby's father." said the nurse.

Melissa's eyes widened and so did Ian's. I hid my smile with my hand.

"Then who's the father?" asked my mom.

"It turns out to be Wren Kingston." the nurse replied.


	12. Missing Things In Life or Missing Life?

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

"_I like this older guy, he's so hot." said Alison as we sat together at Starbucks._

"_Who is he?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow as I sipped my mocha latte._

"_Oh, he's just someone from Philadelphia. He's so cute." answered Alison._

"_His name please and description." I ordered._

"_The name's not important. What's important is his beautiful blue eyes and_

_amazingly gorgeous blond hair. Ugh! I love him." cried Alison._

I opened my eyes in the morning from a dream of Alison. I found my parents

sitting next to me; reading books. My mom's hair was up in a ponytail, and she

wore a violet sweater and black yoga pants. I peeked behind her and there was

a yoga mat perched on top of the armchair. That means she had yoga class.

Then there was my dad; in his suit, which meant he is going to work soon.

"Good morning mom and dad." I whispered while sitting up.

"Hello Aria." replied my mom.

"Oh Aria! I am glad you're awake." cried my dad.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"I just miss you, I forgot your voice." he answered.

"Dad, you saw me yesterday." I told him.

"Still." he replied.

"I am going to go to the washroom, be right back." my mom said and walked out.

"Look, I need to speak to you." my father said with a serious tone as soon as my

mom was gone.

I nodded.

"Your mother and I are filing for a divorce. I know that you are disappointed but

we aren't comfortable with each other anymore." my father explained.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked.

"Meredith and I are getting back together. I will be in Brookhaven; with her."

I gasped and my eyes widened like a dog waiting for his food.

"But dad! You can't!" I yelled.

"Why not, we love each other." said my dad.

"You have two children that love you. You can't just leave us." I explained.

"I understand that Aria, but I love Meredith; a lot." he said.

I remained quiet. How can he betray us like that? I know that when I found them

making out things will change. But I could not believe it would be like this.

"Ms. Montgomery?" called out Dr. Herald as he came into the room.

"Hi Dr. Herald." I replied.

"We finally found out the drug you digested!" cried Dr. Herald.

Awesome, even better news. I widened my eyes in the sign of 'keep going'.

"It is oxycodone."

"Oxy what?" I asked.

"Oxycodone. When digested and digested as an overdose; it can cause blackouts,

unconsciousness and perhaps dizziness. All that you experienced." said Dr. Herald.

"So how long does it take you to treat it?" I asked.

"It doesn't take long; but it is quite expensive." Dr. Herald said as he faced dad.

"Turns out the daily needles that Nurse Jenna used on you weren't helping

because we thought that the drug you took was simple. But we were wrong. So

the medication is ruining your system every second. There are two options."

That's when I noticed my mom was in the room. Her face was blanked and

worried, almost like I was dying.

"The first option is interesting. You can be sent home _but _the catch is that your

parents will have to purchase needles that will kill the oxycodone in you.

Each needle costs $30 and you will be needing a needle each day for the next

2 years. The second option carries way more risks but it's quicker. Dr. Samuels

and I can perform a surgery on you and it will suck up all the oxycodone in your

body. I know that sounds weird and impossible but it will take years to explain

how it works." explained Dr. Herald.

"How much do both of them cost?" asked my mother.

"The needles cost exactly $10, 950 and the surgery costs less because it's quick

and easy. The surgery costs $5, 500 to complete." answered Dr. Herald.

"Oh my god Byron!" cried my mother.

"I don't know sir, we will talk it out." said my father.

"Sure thing. I will come back in an hour." said Dr. Herald.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" I mumbled.

"Honey, we don't know what to do. The surgery sounds insane and the needles

are extremely expensive." my mother replied.

"First dad tells me that you two are getting divorced. Then Dr. Herald greets me

with expensive news about treating the oxyshmothing in my body. This day keeps

getting better and better." I shouted out.

"I understand. You just have to keep it up." said my father.

My eyes began to tear up. Next thing I know I was crying in the washroom, getting

all my mascara dripping down my cheeks. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I

turned around to find Emily and Spencer behind me; looking at my eyes.

"Aria, we heard the news." said Spencer.

"We are so sorry for you."

I began to sob, like never before; all I was thinking was about my dad with his

beautiful blond Meredith and the prank A chose to almost kill me with.

Emily raised me up and helped me back to my room, to find it empty; without my

parents and Dr. Herald. Emily placed me onto my hospital bed and they sat next

to me.

"My life is ruined." I told them while wiping my tears off.

"A has ruined every fucking thing that existed!"

"Aria, you aren't the only one that feels horrible. I had to go through all the

commotion with Melissa, Wren, Ian and Alison. Hanna's death was the worst.

A troubles me too and when my mother found out about Melissa's paper, she

was furious!" said Spencer.

"So is mine. Having Maya sent away, Hanna's and Ali's murder. I can't take it! But

I am trying to keep up with the horrible things." said Emily.

"You should too."

"How? Ezra's and my relationship is a complete secret, I was literally poisoned

with a drug caused by A, my father is turning my mom for a 25 year old woman

and I will have to either take needles for 2 years or go through surgery!" I yelled.

"You will be fine." said Emily.

"Completely fine."

"Just listen to some TV to calm you down." said Spencer and turned the TV on.

"_And we are back to Rosewood, Pennsylvania's news! Rosewood is packed with_

_news cabs and police trying to investigate what happened to a resident named_

_Caleb Rivers. He went missing last night and was seen last by his parents at home_

_at around 8:30 p.m. What has been heard was freaky. People say that he was _

_the boyfriend of late Hanna Marin; a 17 year old girl who was murdered almost_

_3 months ago in Spain. She was best friends with popular Rosewood girl named_

_Alison DiLaurentis who was found dead more than 6 months ago after missing for_

_a whole year. Say, what is going on with Rosewood the past year? Stay tuned for-"_

"Caleb went missing?" asked Emily.

"I cannot believe it." I whispered.

Our phones twinkled quietly; as though our ears were clogged. We opened our

'ONE NEW MESSAGE's.

'Now, isn't that exciting? Now that Caleb is basically dead, I will continue on with

my list of what to do. Next is someone who one of you love a lot and they will pay

back for many things they have done. Have a great day lovelies! –A.'


	13. Curse You & You and Everybody!

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

"Your lips are so kissable." said Paige while we were sitting under a large oak.

After the movie kiss a couple days ago, I felt so close to Paige than ever before; I

couldn't say no when she asked me out. Today morning, she picked me up after

breakfast and took me to our second date; the Rosewood Park. Alison and I

always came here; so I took Maya here before she left to rehab. It's weird how

Paige likes coming here too. We are so alike!

"Aw, Paige. That's sweet. You are a good kisser." I said; trying to compliment her.

"Let me try that again then." Paige exclaimed and leaned in for another kiss.

She kept on kissing me; I found that so annoying. Mine and Maya's relationship

was more of, hanging out and enjoying ourselves. But in Paige's world, it was

kissing and complimenting. Can't she understand that she kisses me every single

minute? Ugh!

"Listen Paige, it's been such a magical morning but unfortunately I have to go visit

Aria. I will call you as soon as I can." I told her with a fake frown.

"Oh, I will miss you Em." said Paige.

Once we stood up, I patted her arm and as she leaned in for a kiss on my lips, I

switched it to my cheek. I gave her a small smile and walked away towards

Rosewood General Hospital which was about a 10 minute walk.

-10 minutes later-

"Hey Aria, how are you doing?" I asked Aria as soon as I walked inside her room.

"Fine, just sobbing about my upcoming nightmare." replied Aria.

"Oh yes? And which one is that?" I asked.

"I don't know yet-" Aria started while sitting up.

"Yesterday, my dad announced that my parents are filing for a divorce _and _either

the surgery or needles each day for 730 days."

"I know about the second part, but I didn't know that your parents are divorcing.

That's terrible! I actually remember the time when Hanna's parents divorced;

remember how she used to sob about it every day for another month?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember. I will probably be like that soon." said Aria.

"Where's Spencer?" I asked as I took a seat on the armchair.

"I don't know actually. She hasn't visited me today yet." answered Aria.

"I'll call her." I said.

I dialed Spencer but she didn't pick up; she is probably busy today.

"Listen, I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" asked Aria.

"I am sort of going out with Paige but I still love Maya!" I cried.

Aria gasped and her big hazel eyes widened.

"You cannot be serious!" screamed Aria.

"I am! I mean, Paige is kind and sweet. She's a good kisser too." I replied.

"I cannot believe you right now Em! Your girlfriend, Maya, was sent to rehab

and you just go off and start dating Paige? That does not make sense!" cried Aria.

"It makes perfect sense! I am just confused about who I love." I explained.

"I think cupid shot you in the wrong side of your ass!" said Aria.

"Shut up Aria! I am going through a hard decision!" I told her.

"No, you're just being stupid." said Aria.

"You start crying; no, correction: You started sobbing when Maya left. You didn't

have a smile on your face for another 3 days! What now? You didn't even break

up with Maya! You're basically cheating on her. You know what else? In 2 days,

you will come up to me or Spencer and say you had sex with Paige! Tomorrow at

Noel's party, Spencer thinks you are going to make out with Paige. You'll get

drunk! Emily, you're lost in a swirl of stupidity."

I remained silent, just staring at my tan hands; thinking about how truly dumb I

am. I couldn't believe how many mistakes I have made the past week or two.

I don't know who I am anymore, as though as I transformed into Mr. Bean.

"I am sorry Em, I just got a little carried away." whispered Aria.

"No, you're right Aria. I am stupid, I messed up everything!" I yelled.

I held back my tears; as though it was Hanna's murder all over again.

"My life is a complete hurricane. I messed up Alison's thoughts of me; when I

kissed her, she didn't treat me like a best friend. She treated me like a freak.

Hanna, I didn't protect her from being sliced by Alison. I messed up with Maya,

because I listened to A. She could have still been here; right now. I shouldn't have

started dating Paige; I will have to stop it soon. Now I don't know what else to

do." I explained.

"Em, everything will clear soon. My grandpa used to tell me that in a rainy day,

there will always be sunshine behind the clouds. The darkness will clear and

the puzzle will be solved. That will happen as soon as the police find A. When they

find out what really happened to us in Spain." said Aria.

"Everything will come back to normal."

"But Alison and Hanna are missing from my heart." I said as a warm teardrop

dripped down my cheek.

"Mine too; but nobody's life is ever perfect. Some people don't have parents,

some don't have money and some don't even have food." said Aria.

I sighed deeply while Aria wiped my tears.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Aria." I said with a hard-to-get smile.

"Anytime Em." said Aria.

As soon as she said that, my phone beeped with a text. As I thought that it's

going to be 'A', I opened it to reveal and text from Zoey herself.

'Hey Emily. I am going to be in Rosewood in an hour. I was hoping that we can

meet up. I need to tell you my decision. Meet me at Starbucks at 12:00. See you

there! –Zoey.'

I kept re-reading the text over and over again; as though it was a trophy. But then

it struck me; Aria was still sitting beside me.

"Who's it from?" asked Aria with a raised eyebrow.

"I-it's from Zoey. She texted me to meet her at Starbucks." I replied.

"Oh, good luck then. I need to take my morning shower." said Aria.

"Nurse Jenna! I need the key to the shower room!"

In a few seconds, Nurse Jenna arrived and took Aria out of the room. I sat there,

with a confused expression thinking, should I meet Zoey at Starbucks or no? I was

in love with Zoey at the cruise and now I actually have a chance with her. But

after the conversation with Aria, I don't know whether I still like Zoey. I guess I

should meet her, what if her decision was that she doesn't want to be with me?

I took my golden Guess purse and hung it on my shoulder as I scurried out of the

hospital; towards the ice cream shoppe, Menchie's. They finally built it in

Rosewood a couple years ago and Alison and I were the first to go there! I fell in

love with their ice cream that I went there every single month. It's so tasty! I call

it the ice cream heaven.

-45 minutes later-

After having to stand in a huge line to purchase my ice cream and eating it, I

walked towards Rosewood's Starbucks which was pretty close, about 10 minutes

to walk. But while I was heading there; I came across Spencer.

"Hey Spence! Where were you today? I called you and you didn't answer!" I said.

"I was a bit busy contacting Wren. The DNA results came in for Melissa's baby,

and the father was not Ian; it was Wren, Melissa's ex-fiancé and it also seems to

be that he is the father of my nephew named Joseph. Since Melissa's surprising

delivery, my parents were forcing me to try and contact Wren. He picked up the

phone after I called him 100 times and I told him to meet me tomorrow morning

in Brookhaven." answered Spencer.

"Is the baby alright, he was born too early!" I said.

"Somehow, the baby's healthy but Melissa is a bit concerned-" started Spencer.

"She told me and Ian that she never had sex with Wren, she only slept in the same

bed as him once they were officially engaged. It's weird because he's the father,

100%. Which can't be possible! I am so confused."

"So am I. Where are you heading?" I asked.

"To Aria's. I was meaning to visit her sometime today." replied Spencer.

"Alright, see you tomorrow at the party." I said with a smile.

"Bye." said Spencer while walking away.

I continued to walk to Starbucks; once I arrived I noticed that Zoey wasn't here

yet. I ordered some 'Chai Tea Latte' and sat down at a table. I waited and waited

for her to come. I looked at my phone, it showed 12:30. I almost finished my

drink. Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and once I turn around, I found

Zoey staring right at me.

"Sorry I am late, my taxi driver was extremely slow." said Zoey as she sat across

from me.

"Oh it's alright, so what was your decision?" I asked her.

"I have been deeply thinking about it, it was quite hard to be honest. You are so

beautiful and kind. We have so much in common; it's so weird. But at the same

time, I have been thinking about you and Maya. You hurt her. You just spilled the

beans to her parents through your friend. That's not how relationships go Emily.

I want someone who can be honest with me, someone who doesn't play games.

I was thinking a long time for the past 2 days. My final decision is yes, I will give

you another and final chance." answered Zoey.

"Seriously? You will?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will Emily. Just don't blow me off like Maya, please." said Zoey.

"I promise." I said.

"This will not come to Maya right?" asked Zoey.

"Nope, this will be a total secret." I replied with a smile.

"Good, because if she will find out, she will hate both of us." said Zoey.

I nodded with a smile and finished up my Chai Tea Latte. After Starbucks, we

went to have a little walk and then we had dinner at Zoey's favorite Greek

restaurant. After one of the most amazing nights of my life, I walked Zoey

back to her home after taking a taxi to Brookhaven.

"Wow, your house isn't small." I said.

"Yeah, with such a big family, we need a big house." said Zoey.

"Yeah, that's true." I said.

"I should be going inside; I always have to be home by 9:30. My parents may be

wealthy but I am not spoiled in any type of way." said Zoey.

"I know that." I whispered with a smile.

I leaned in for a nice Zoey kiss, and I got it. After that, I waved goodbye and took a

taxi back home.


	14. Tricks Are Only Fun Sometimes

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

In the morning, I scurried my way through the busy streets of Brookhaven, trying

to find Morning Sunrise bar. That is where Wren asked me to meet him, which is

exhausting for me, because I have to travel to Brookhaven in order to talk to him.

Since the day Melissa gave birth to Joseph, I was speechless; except having the

job of trying to contact Wren a gazillion times! Once I get the chance to talk to

him in person; my mother is making_ me _tell Wren that he's the father of Melissa's

baby. Which will be extremely awkward for me since he is my ex-boyfriend and

my sister's ex-fiancé. Suddenly, while I was about to cross the street, I bumped

into a tall man in a suit. Without looking at his face, I continued walking; until he

spoke,

"Spencer; Spencer Hastings?"

I turned around and stiffened into a skinny twig. It was Kenneth DiLaurentis;

Alison's father. While staring at his bald shiny head, my mouth became a smile.

"Oh, Mr. DiLaurentis. It's been forever!" I cried as I shook his gigantic hand.

"It sure has been a long time since my daughter got murdered." said Mr. D.

I sighed quietly; the last time I saw him was about 3 months after Alison has gone

missing; not dead but missing. He always remarked about her, never anything

else. Even Jason DiLaurentis. I find it awfully annoying.

"I miss her a lot actually. I think about her very often. How have you been holding

on? How's Mrs. DiLaurentis? How's Jason?" I asked quickly.

"We're fine. Trying to relax and focus on work and the future. But it's been rough.

Jason visited Rosewood a few months ago and came back. Now we're back for a

couple weeks. He told me that he was interested into talking to you." said Mr. D.

I gulped loudly, possibly loud enough for Mr. DiLaurentis to hear. We did spot

Jason a couple weeks before leaving for the cruise; but never heard of him again.

"Alright, I can be found easily. My parents are on papers quite often. So, I better

head off now, I need to meet someone down the street." I told him.

"Okay. See you later Spencer." said Mr. DiLaurentis.

I gave him a tight smile and jogged across the street to the Morning Sunrise bar.

Once I came in through the little doors; the smell of vodka and red wine shot up

in and out of my nose. I spotted Wren on the far left, waving to me with a smile.

I walked up to him and sat across.

"Hey Spencer. Haven't seen you in a while." said Wren.

"Oh yeah, me neither." I replied.

"So why did you want to meet me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, it's huge news. It might be very surprising for you." I answered.

"You see, Melissa gave birth early a couple days ago and the DNA tests were

taking place. Once the results came in, Ian turned out to be a negative result.

The father of Joseph, the baby, turned out to be you; Wren."

"What?" he asked with a stronger accent.

"I know it sounds extremely unlikely but maybe you can-" I started.

"Take care of a baby that I didn't know was even mine?" asked Wren; rising up.

"Oh no. Never! It's not going to happen!"

"That's not exactly what I meant though." I said.

"Just give me a chance to speak Wren, please. I need to."

"Fine, make this quick." he stated as he sat back down onto the red cushiony seat.

"Ian is disappointed in the result; since he loves Melissa. But she is also

concerned. Melissa told me that you guys never had sex." I told him.

"I-it was a mistake." said Wren.

"I didn't want that to take place. At any point at all during our relationship."

"What happened?" I asked as my eyebrows knitted together like super glue.

"It was a mistake alright?!" cried Wren as he stood up again.

"No more questions!" and stormed out of the bar.

I sat there; worried and concerned. I couldn't make out exactly what happened.

At all.

-1 hour later-

"Are you trying to say that Wren _raped _Melissa?" I asked Aria.

I just arrived at Aria's hospital room; where Emily and Aria were sitting. They

asked me what happened with Wren; which definitely meant that Emily told Aria

about Wren, and now they are helping me answer my question: What happened?

"I think so. What else can it be?" asked Aria.

I shrugged and looked at Emily; who was texting with constant smiles.

"Em, what's so fun?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear Spence, Paige and Em are dating." said Aria.

"What the hell?" I shouted which made Emily's smile turn into a frown.

"Isn't Maya that special someone?"

"I don't know yet. I have 3 girls to think about!" replied Emily.

"3? Wasn't it 2?" I asked.

"Paige, Maya and Zoey." said Emily.

"Wow. This day keeps on getting better and better, right?" I asked.

"Anyways, I asked Dr. Herald if I'm finally allowed to come out of the hospital for

Noel's party and he said yes!" cried Aria.

"That's awesome Aria!" I exclaimed.

"So have your parents decided what path you're going to take to treat the

oxycodone in your body?" asked Emily.

"They said they're still thinking about it. I want the needles." said Aria.

"Yeah, but more than $5, 000 difference." I told her.

"I know but I don't like surgery." said Aria.

Beep! My phone sounded suddenly. My heart pounded as I clicked 'READ'.

'Advice: Don't speak to people you don't fully trust. –A'.

"That's strange, A is helping me out here." I said and showed them the text.

"Who could it be?" asked Aria.

"Wren?" I asked.

-2 hours later-

"Aren't you excited?" asked Emily as we parked in front of Noel's cabin.

"No, not really." I answered.

"Oh well, need to go. See you guys later!" shouted out Emily and walked away.

"Now what do we do?" I asked Aria.

Aria patted her dress which was sparkly black running right under her knees. I

swooped up a part of my thin dark blue dress and pinned it up a bit with my

black bobby pin. There, that should show off my legs; that's what Hanna told me.

Aria shrugged and applied some bright red lipstick which was very bold.

"Maybe we should look around, get some drinks?" suggested Aria.

I nodded and followed her; as she led me towards the food table. She picked up

a couple of cups and poured Finlandia vodka into one.

"What do you want?" asked Aria.

"Vodka Aria? You sure?" I asked her.

She nodded and I replied,

"Jack Daniels."

"Done, whisky much?" asked Aria as she handed me the whisky cup.

"I like it." I admitted.

I took a sip of the bitter sweet liquid and made a sour look.

"It's gross and good at the same time." I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure you are allowed alcohol with that shit in your body?"

"I don't know, we'll find out." said Aria.

"Oh hello Montgomery and Hastings. Haven't seen you here in a while." said a

deep manly voice behind us.

We turned around to find Noel Kahn staring back at us with his gorgeous brown

eyes.

"Yeah, we thought we can crash the party too." said Aria.

"Finlandia and Jack Daniels? Good choice." said Noel.

"We can drink. If you didn't notice yet Noel." I said.

"Where's your girlfriend Mona?" asked Aria.

"We actually just had some fun in the hot tub, want to join?" he asked with a

wicked smile and raised eyebrows.

"No thanks, I don't have sex with rich boys." I answered.

"Oh, a diss from a Hastings? My brother Eric felt that before." said Noel.

"He deserved it as well as you did." I told him.

"You need more of that for your icy cold soul."

"Spence, chill." said a voice behind me.

I turned around to find a lean figure with black curly hair: Mona Vanderwaal.

"Well, hello Mona." said Aria.

"Hello girls." said Mona as she walked up to us.

"Don't you flirt with my love."

"We aren't the ones who started it. He did." I told her.

"Oh yes? He likes to cheat." said Mona.

"Is that true? We know Mona." said Aria.

She gave us a piercing stare and pulled Noel and her skinny body away.

I turned back around to face Aria who was pouring another cup of vodka.

"Stop Aria!" I cried and pulled the bottle away.

"You'll get drunk!"

"No I won't, relax." said Aria.

I drank the few gulps of vodka in her cup and gave it back. Then before I knew it,

I was knocked out and found myself in a deep dream.

_**Flashback**_

"_Who was that girl you were talking about last night?" I asked Alison._

"_Who, Ms. Invisible Nerd? Oh please, she doesn't stand a chance." said Alison._

"_Yeah, who's Ms. Invisible Nerd?" I asked._

"_Oh this girl who I will destroy in a matter of time." said Alison with a smile._

"Spence?" asked Aria.

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times.

"W-what happened?" I stammered as I sat up.

I was in the cabin, on an expensive leather couch with a thin blanket.

"You drank too much and fainted." answered Aria.

"Where's everyone?" I asked her.

"At the pool. It's so quiet here." replied Aria.

I stood up and found a water bottle; completely closed, never opened.

I opened it up and drank half of it at once; which made me nauseas.

"I saw Emily by the way. She was heading into a bedroom with Paige." said Aria.

"That's great. Now she is having sexy times with McCullers." I said.

"Let's go have some fresh air. It helps me when I get knocked out." said Aria.

We walked out of the cabin and sat down on a nearby table. It was filled with a

bunch of pizza boxes with nothing inside but a few pieces of uneaten crust.

At a sudden moment, a girl with blond hair swooped by behind a couple trees.

With a giggle, she disappeared further; towards the separate bathrooms.

"Did you see that?" I asked Aria.

"Yeah, yes I did." said Aria.

I stood up and ran for the bathrooms and separate cabins, hoping it would be

someone familiar: Hanna. Once I looked behind me, Aria was tagging towards me,

probably convinced it's either Alison or Hanna. There were some footsteps in

a little sand leading to a tiny shack containing the Kahn's winter equipment.

Aria and I stepped inside; hoping to find someone we love. But all we found

was a little yellow sticky note and on it read the sentence:

'Keep your hopes up bitches! –A'.


	15. Run, Run, Run!

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

"So mom, have you decided what nightmare road I'll take?" I asked my mother.

I was pleading for the needles but I am still not sure of what they have thought of.

The surgery sure sounds interesting for the fact of many risks, but the needles

sound awful too, just stabbing yourself everyday with some type of drug.

"We have actually. We just wanted to talk to you about it together. But since your

dad has work the entire week, I will have to tell you on my own-" my mom said.

"Your father and I know how much you wanted the needles. But we can't afford

them. So we need to go with the surgery."

My heart starting racing like a non-stoppable rocket that needs to get to the

moon. My eyes winced at the sound of those poisonous words; but on the other

hand, I will live right? I felt my tan hands shaking like never before. I narrowed my

eyes right onto my mother's and stared at her with an angry feeling.

"How dare you?" I screamed rising up.

"Have you thought that maybe I don't feel good about this?"

"We can't exactly afford the needles. We would if we could have." my mom said.

"Can't exactly? Yes you can! Dad works 24/7! He's a business man. You are a

teacher at Rosewood High! What do you mean you can't?" I asked.

"You're both just selfish bastards!"

My mom looked at me with a pale look, in her expression I read: 'How could you?'

I sighed deeply and ran out of my hospital room, shocked at what I just said.

I ran through the stairs and hallways; feeling empty and alone. My heart

shattered into a million pieces and my thoughts did too. My heart pounded as I

opened the front doors; feeling guilty and sad.

"Aria no!" cried Dr. Herald behind me.

I looked at him, shocked at his expression. But I couldn't stay in this caring prison

cell anymore. I needed to run away; as far as I can go. I pushed the doors again

and ran out; towards Emily's house.

-30 minutes later-

I banged Emily's front door; my cheeks on fire from the running in the hot air.

Emily opened the door to find my eyes staring back at her, all I can hear was a

gasp; coming from Emily's mouth.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" asked Emily; looking at my white robe.

"I need help. I need it now." I said and stormed inside her foyer.

"What happened?" asked Emily as I ran upstairs; into her room which was piled

with photos of us less than 2 years ago with Alison.

There was Ali, Hanna, Spencer, Maya, Paige, herself and me. Me. That's what

bothered me the most. All of that will be erased as soon as an hour from now.

"My life is awful. So I'm running away from this mess. I'm just asking for some

clothes I can change into. Perhaps some water as well." I explained.

"Aria, you're sick! You have all of that inside of you. I'm not letting you run away

even if you were 100% healthy." said Emily.

"I know I'm sick Em. I am sick mentally as well." I told her.

Emily's eyes widened onto me, I felt pressured from her words. I couldn't stay

here! My life is a complete mess. I sighed and faced my back to her as I entered

her small closet. I picked out a dark blue t-shirt, a black sweater, a pair of sweat

pants and a small backpack. Once I turned around, Emily was standing in front of

me, with some money and two water bottles.

"Oh thank you." I said and started pulling the things from her; but she didn't let

them go. She just stared at me.

"Don't you feel a bit of guilt?" asked Emily.

"I can't let you run away. Especially knowing I let you."

"But you'll know that I appreciated it." I told her.

I pulled the items away from her and put them inside Emily's brown backpack.

I changed into the clothing I picked out and stuffed the robe into the garbage.

"Thank you so much Em. Especially for the 50 bucks you gave me." I said.

"I still cannot believe you are doing this." said Emily.

"Do you atleast have your cell?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." I answered.

She nodded and escorted me out of her house. Once I was out on her front porch,

I looked around. This is it. I am leaving Rosewood; in the search of a new life: In

the nature. I started walking towards the Rosewood Park. I'm going to spend

the night at the barn, where Alison disappeared. As I walked towards the dusty

park, a tap on the shoulder made me turn around, to find: Spencer and Emily.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"We cannot let you go out on your own. It's dangerous." said Spencer.

"Especially because of A."

"No way! I am going on my own. I don't need you guys to die too." I told them.

"We will die for you any day Aria." Emily said with a huge smile.

My eyes started to tear up, all of this happened way too quickly. Just 45 minutes

ago, my mom and I were arguing. I hugged both of them; tightly. I gave them a

smile. But once I noticed a passing figure behind them, my knuckles stiffened.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily; noticing my pale face.

"Um, probably nothing. I thought I saw something. Someone." I answered.

"Who?" asked Spencer; looking behind her.

"Someone skinny and blond." I replied: Hanna.

Beep! Twinkle! Bloop! Our phones sounded quickly. I pulled my LG out of my

loose pocket and clicked 'READ' on a 'NEW MESSAGE'. These words stood in front

of my eyes: 'Hallucinations, hallucinations everywhere! Or was it real? Hm, better

find out sometime eh? –A.'

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Emily.

I looked bare-faced at Spencer who looked right at me. She nodded and I said,

"Last night at Noel's party, Spencer and I thought we saw Hanna. When she ran

away, we followed her. We didn't find her but we did find footsteps and beside

them, was a note that said: Keep your hopes up bitches! –A."

"Now there's this too." added Spencer.

"You guys think it's Hanna?" asked Emily.

"It can't be, but it looks like her. A lot." I answered.

"Maybe it's someone playing with you guys." suggested Emily.

"I think I know who it may be: A." said Spencer.

"Or it could be Hanna. The Hanna who we thought died in Spain." I said.

"Are you actually running away anyways?" asked Emily.

"Maybe not far. But I'm not, repeat not going to go back." I told them.

"I was planning on to spend the night at the barn."

"Are you crazy? That's just too much!" cried Spencer.

"I'll be fine. You guys could go back." I said.

"No, if you're going, we are too." said Emily.

I gave them a smile. Maybe it was fake; maybe it wasn't. I am talking about my

smile and Hanna. It's Hanna. But then it can't be. We heard her dying. We heard

her pain.

-2 hours later-

As the sun started setting Spencer, Emily and I decided to go spend the night at

the barn; since I begged them to. If my parents start looking for me, the police

will come to Spencer's and Emily's houses first.

"Did you bring any sleeping bags?" asked Spencer.

"I didn't." I told them.

"I did. But I brought one for myself. On the other hand, I brought a bunch of

blankets. So you can make a little sheet from that to sleep on." said Emily.

As we arrived at the barn, we opened the wooden door that creaked loudly.

Emily, Spencer and I pulled out some stuff that we share together. Spencer even

brought her iPad 2. Spencer put on a movie on her screen called: Harold & Kumar

Escape Guantanamo Bay. I watched it once with Ezra and I thought it was

hilarious. Emily said she saw it once too and her favorite part was of the naked

girls. Which wasn't surprising at all; since she's lesbian. While Emily and I started

watching, Spencer set up the sleeping bags and blankets. The food and water was

set up on the far corner; which was where all of us had our popcorn during that

horrible night. There was a TV in the barn, but it didn't work since that night

because Alison dared Hanna to damage it with a fat stick; which Alison nicknamed

'Hanna'. BANG! A sudden noise outside of the barn made us listen and gasp.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know." said Spencer.

My head throbbed as it did more than 3 weeks ago. As I closed my eyes, I felt

my head hit the dusty barn floor while going into a black zone.

-10 minutes later-

"Psst, Aria? Oh my god Aria!" cried a voice.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the barn just like I remembered, Emily and

Spencer were staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"You fainted; again. It's just from the oxycodone. It'll be okay." said Emily.

"Do you want me to call the ambulance?" asked Spencer.

"No! Don't." I answered; sitting up.

"I heard a sound before I fainted. What was that?" I asked.

"We didn't go outside. It was probably just a branch falling. It's sort of windy out.

Don't worry about it." answered Spencer.

I nodded as they helped me stand up. Once I was up, our phones got texts.

'That wasn't a random branch Spence. It was someone trying to run. –A'.


	16. Elegance Is Shown Maturely Or Is It?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Oh my god, I am so sorry for the month of waiting! I was all caught up with school work so I _

_couldn't update as soon as I usually do. I will sadly be updating less often nowadays, so I _

_apologize for that! Enjoy!_

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

"Who was trying to run?" asked Aria.

"Hanna?" asked Spencer.

"Guys! Hanna died in Spain. She is not alive!" I cried.

Aria put her index finger up to her fairly plump lips; guessing I should be quiet.

Spencer stood up as silently as she could have. As she made her way towards the

barn door, she looked back at us; all there was in her eyes was fear. Once she

reached the door, she sighed deeply and pushed it open. She looked around;

making sure no one was there; that's when she came back and said,

"No one's out there."

"Are you sure, check again." said Aria.

"There's no one there!" said Spencer after checking again.

"Maybe we should get some sleep, since it's dark now?" I asked.

"I am not going to sleep without a lock." said Aria.

"Well, I brought my swimming bag so I might have one." I said.

I stood up and walked up to my gigantic swim bag and zipped it open to find it

packed with stuff; most of it is for tonight though. I dug through the bag as quickly

as possible and managed to find a lock.

"I do have one!" I shouted out as I walked towards the door.

I clipped the lock onto the hook-like thing on the door and walked back to them.

"Can we go to sleep now?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I am sort of tired." said Spencer.

"I will probably stay awake for a little, just to make sure." said Aria.

I put on some fuzzy socks and crawled inside my sleeping bag. Before I realized it,

I was asleep.

-The Next Morning-

A rustling noise awoke me; I found myself in a slightly light barn with Aria and

Spencer, just like it's supposed to be. I looked towards the door, it was closed but

something was missing: The lock. My eyes widened and I woke Aria and Spencer

up.

"Guys, wake up!" I cried.

"Ugh, what now?" murmured Spencer as she swished her hands at me.

"The lock-it's gone." I told them.

"Say what?" asked Aria who was up at this point.

"I don't know, I just woke up a minute ago to find that!" I said as I pointed to the

wooden door.

"Aria, did you by any chance take it off before you went to bed?" I asked.

"No, I went to sleep about 20 minutes after you guys and I didn't move from this

pile of blankets." said Aria.

"Plus why would _**I **_remove the lock, I was the one asking for it."

"Em, you are the only one that knows the combination; it's yours." said Spencer.

"I know, I am super confused-" I said.

"And scared."

I stood up from the cozy wrapped up blankets and walked towards the door. It

was filthy and old, just like it was last night. But the lock was missing and that

meant only one thing: A was in here during the night.

"Guys, I think A was here." I told them.

"Why wouldn't A kill us then?" asked Aria.

"Because A likes to torture us." answered Spencer.

"Like right now; making us put pressure on our brains to think why they didn't

hurt us. But I sometimes outsmart A, I am too familiar with tricks."

"Because of Melissa?" I asked.

"No, because of mixed friendship messages made by Alison." replied Spencer.

"Without those, we would be still trying to figure this out."

"So should I praise her through Earth and Heaven now or what?" asked Aria.

"I am truly SICK of hearing that name. It's been running around my little mind

years _before _her murder until now!"

"Aria! Don't say that." I said; since loving her more than a friend when she was

still running across Earth, I still protect her like I did then.

"What? It's true. She's been around forever!" shouted Aria.

"She was your best friend! How could you?" I asked.

"Best friend? You're funny! She was a bitch and you both know that. Best friends

tell their secrets and don't stab each other in the backs!" said Aria.

My eyes flared up and my breathing became heavy. I moved my body towards

Aria slowly and pushed her roughly against the barn wall.

"Emily stop!" yelled Spencer as she tried pushing me away from Aria.

Aria, who was lying on the filthy floor just made a moaning noise.

"Aria, are you okay?" asked Spencer as she kneeled down for her.

"My neck is feeling a little swollen and so does my back." answered Aria.

"I'll help you up." said Spencer as she helped Aria to a pile of blankets.

"Aria, I am sorry." I apologized quietly.

"Don't! Don't bother saying that." said Aria; shutting me up.

I decided to meet up with Zoey, so I called her and walked out of the barn,

"Hello?" asked Zoey.

"Zoey, it's Emily. I was hoping that maybe we can meet up?" I asked her.

"Oh sure! How about my house?" asked Zoey.

"I will be there in an hour." I told her.

I hung up and walked back inside the barn.

"I am going to go to Zoey's house. Are we going to be sleeping at the barn tonight

again or someplace else?" I asked them.

"The barn. Since Aria is in pain, we can't walk anywhere far." replied Spencer.

"Should I buy anything?" I asked.

"No, we'll go later. When are you getting back?" asked Spencer.

"Um, probably before 8." I answered.

Spencer nodded while I changed into casual clothing. As soon as I finished, I

grabbed my phone, put it into my pocket and took a bus to Brookhaven.

-40 minutes later-

As I walked onto Zoey's front porch, I thought of the next hour. We might watch

movies or go out, maybe I might teach her how to make blueberry muffins. I

knocked on her front door with a long sigh. Zoey opened the door and said,

"Hey Em, come in."

I walked inside her long corridor which was packed with a bunch of decorations.

It was quiet because Zoey didn't live with her parents anymore so we could do

anything we want. She gave me a kiss and showed me around the house.

"Your house is really big!" I told her.

"I wish it wasn't, I need to pay my maid a lot." said Zoey.

"You have a maid?" I asked.

"Yes but don't worry, I don't have sex with her!" said Zoey.

I laughed and kissed her lips that had pink lipgloss on them.

"My parents invited us over for dinner tonight." said Zoey.

"What? You didn't tell me that. I look horrible!" I cried.

"It'll be okay. You can borrow one of my dresses." said Zoey.

"Okay, that makes it a bit better. But I am nervous to meet them." I told her.

"Don't be! They're really cool and even if they have money, they are absolutely

not judgemental!" she said.

"Okay." I said.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"In a couple hours, so I thought that we can do something." said Zoey.

"Like what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sex." answered Zoey.

Say what? I did not expect Zoey to be so bold about having sex me! Honestly,

when Maya and I first had 'it', she didn't even ask; it just ran along normally.

But who actually asks to have sex? That's-that's not normal!

"Um, maybe another time?" I asked her.

"Yeah, of course!" said Zoey and frowned slightly.

-2 hours later-

After the whole commotion with the sex thing, Zoey and I watched a movie and

dressed up fancy-looking to have dinner with her family. I was extremely

nervous because I never had dinner with Maya's parents so this ought to be

fun. We drove a few miles through Brookhaven to the Gold's home which was

twice as large as Zoey's house. Once we made it out Zoey's Lexus and made our

way up to the porch I said.

"Zoey, maybe we shouldn't do this?" I asked.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I am super nervous." I admitted.

"Don't be. It will be fine, they will all love you!" said Zoey.

I sighed deeply as Zoey rang the doorbell.

A bald, round man with a moustache opened the French door with a smile.

"You must be Emily Fields! I am Gary Gold but you may call me Gary." said the

man.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand.

"Hi daddy!" cried Zoey and hugged him tightly.

"So nice to see you Zo!" said Mr. Gold.

"Come in, come in!" said Mr. Gold and led me down to the dining room.

I walked inside the huge dining room that had dangling chandeliers which

actually looked similar to the cruise's ones, a long wooden table with

about 15 chairs lined around it and stacked with plates and utensils.

A skinny women with no wrinkles and blond short hair ran up to me and said,

"Oh Emily! I am so glad to finally meet you!"

"I am Laura Gold; Zoey's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gold!" I said with a smile.

Gary was dressed up in a tuxedo with a bow tie and Laura wore a white fleece

shirt, an expensive black blazer, a black leather skirt and shiny black heels.

"ZOEY!" cried a childish voice behind me.

"Matthew!" shouted out Zoey as a little boy hugged her.

"This is Matthew my 5 year old brother and Matthew, this is Emily."

"Hello Emily!" said Matthew who was clearly not the adopted brother with down

syndrome but the other adopted one.

"Nice to meet you Matthew, you are one adorable boy!" I said.

"Thank you!" he said politely and ran towards Laura.

Then another voice spoke behind me,

"Zoey, finally you are home!"

This voice was more mature and it belonged to Zoey's younger sister. The girl

was atleast 13 and had silky blond hair and big brown eyes. She was holding

onto a boy's hand.

"Yes I am home!" said Zoey as she gave her sister a hug.

Then she came over to her adopted brother and gave him a big hug too.

"Hello Collin how was grade 3?" asked Zoey.

"It-it was good!" said the boy with difficulty.

"Emily, this is my 14 year old sister Sophia and my 8 year old brother Collin." said

Zoey.

"This is Emily."

"Hi." spoke Sophia extremely quietly.

"Hello!" cried Collin.

"Hi guys!" I said with a smile.

As they went to have a seat, I asked Zoey,

"Don't you have an older sister too?"

"Yeah but she's on a vacation at Brazil right now but her name is Maria."

-10 minutes later-

After everyone knew everyone's names, we all started dinner with soup.

"So Emily, are you still in school or no?" asked Laura.

"Yes I am actually. I am going to be starting 12th grade in September." I replied.

"Which school do you attend?" asked Gary.

"Rosewood High just like Zoey used to." I replied.

"Oh! We also heard you are a swimmer." said Laura.

"Swimmer? I swim too!" said Sophia.

"That's cool! But I really am. I am on the Rosewood's swim team." I told them.

"The leader actually."

"That is really cool." said Matthew.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile.

"I am going to Rosewood High in September for 9th grade." said Sophia.

"Am I allowed to join?"

"Yes, you just have to show us your skills. But I bet you'll get in!" I said.

"This may be a bad question to ask but, are you involved with the murders of

Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin?" asked Gary.

"I don't usually like to talk about it but I was their best friend. Both of theirs. The

night Alison disappeared we were having a sleepover with my other best friends.

We woke up in the middle of the night and Alison wasn't there next to us. A year

later, they found her body. It was the worst that I have ever experienced. More

than 3 months ago, my friends and I including Hanna went on a cruise to Europe.

It was a good way to take our minds off Rosewood's investigations. In Spain, we

were walking around one of Barcelona's parks where a psychopath started

chasing us with a large knife. They killed Hanna; we heard and my best friend

killed that psycho. A helicopter found us the next morning. So we were safe." I

explained.

"I miss them so much and sometimes I wonder why them? I am not sure why I

am part of both of those murders and how it came to the point where we were

all best friends. I think at all times that either me or my 2 remaining best

friends are next to go to Heaven."

"I am so sorry for asking that question." said Gary.

"It's okay. I am okay with answering it." I told him.

"I have a question which may sound awkward to answer but, how did your

parents react to having a daughter that liked the same gender?" asked Sophia.

"It's not awkward. But they did sound a bit shocked. Afterwards they accepted

the way I am so everything is going okay." I answered.

Sophia gave me a quirky smile and continued eating. It became quite elegant

afterwards,

"So how often do you travel to help?" I asked Mr. and Mrs. Gold.

"Out of 2 months we are probably out of the US for about 2-3 weeks." answered

Gary.

"Oh yes? Who do your children stay with?" I asked.

"Usually my mother and father but sometimes with Zoey." replied Laura.

"Where are you planning to go next?" I asked them again.

"Well, next week we are going to Thailand to help children." said Gary.

"That sounds really fun!" I perked up.

"Yes, Thailand is one of my favorites. Gary loves India the most." said Laura.

"Honey, do you mind showing Emily around while the main dish is cooking?" Gary

asked Sophia.

"Sure! Come." said Sophia.

I followed the tall girl through the rooms, for about 10 minutes we were travelling

around their home. At last we arrived at her room which was twice as big as mine.

The walls were sky blue and her bed was a king; while mine was a double. It was

just so cool; I had to admit, I was kind of jealous. I looked on her shelves, there

were a couple swimming medals hung. That was awesome, she's a competitor.

As I turned around to return to the dining room, my eyes met hers. It was sort of

pressuring and creepy at first; it was like she was about to kill me. But then very

awkwardly, she kissed me. What the hell? What was weird was that I didn't pull

away, I just kept on kissing her. Smart Em… She's only 14 while I am turning 18!

"Sophia what was that?" I asked her quietly.

"I don't know. I feel attracted to you, I have always been into girls." she replied.

"This is not right! I am dating your older sister." I explained.

"Oh I know, but this kiss is special. It is our little secret." she told me.

-3 hours later-

After Zoey's family dinner, I took a bus back to Rosewood and came back to the

barn where I found Spencer and Aria preparing for the night.

"Hey guys, are we still going to go out for items?" I asked them

"We just came back. We cannot be noticed. All three of us are on the news,

apparently we are missing. The police are going to try and find us so we need to

get a better hiding spot the next morning." said Spencer.

I nodded. Soon, I was asleep.


	17. Answers To Reviews!

Answers To Reviews!

_**Nabrenda12: **__Can't say ;) It'll ruin the whole thing wouldn't it? I am so happy that_

_you like my story! Keep reading, I gladly appreciate it._

_**Prettylittlefan: **__Honestly, you are so amazing! I understand that you are being _

_busy and all so I cannot get upset that you aren't reviewing as quick as you used _

_to, but thanks to you, I am still writing!_

_**BrittSnixx173: **__I am so glad you like my story! ;)_

_**LittleFunFan: **__Aw, thank you so much! I am so glad to hear that._

_**Sgdp1261: **__Thank you so much! Aria is sick with all the drugs in her body, so stay_

_tuned to find out more :D_

_**Guest: **__Thank you for reviewing so much! I am so glad you like my story! Next time_

_you do, I will be really happy if you make your anonymous note with a name. Like_

_puppy eyes or something. That would be awesome!_

_**Strawb101: **__Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!_

_**DanicaTarinBrackett: **__Thank you for reading! I will update as soon as I can._

_**Pinkcrazyness: **__I love PLL too! Thank you for reading, I will update for sure!_

_Thank you for everyone's time to read and review! Stay tuned! ~Nikki._


	18. Best Friends Should Stay Together

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Oh god, I am so sorry. I haven't updated for the longest time. Since it is winter break right now, I _

_found some time to publish another chapter. I am still focused on education and friends so I _

_don't have much time for my story. But I will be updating as much as I can. Enjoy this chapter!_

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

"Hey Spence. Wake up!" cried a voice.

"Huh?" I murmured stubbornly; covering my eyes with a blanket.

"You said we have to find another place, so get up!" cried the voice again.

I opened my eyes to find Emily breathing over me; with her brown eyes opened

wide. I sat up and looked around, seeing myself in an old barnhouse isn't fun.

It brings back lots of memories; bad memories I wish had never happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ali?" I cried as I ran across a dark, muddy field._

_It was night time and I woke up during our fabulous sleepover. I realized everyone _

_was sound asleep except Alison; the queen bee. Even though we fought a lot lately _

_and had the same boyfriends; I was still worried about her. So I ran outside and_

_started looking for her; alone. For the last 10 minutes, no luck was coming to me._

_But I still didn't give up, because I knew she was out here somewhere._

"_AH!" a terrible shriek came in through the forest._

_It sounded just like Alison's; high pitched and squeaky but still perfect. Just like she _

_was and her army of friends that followed her lead. AKA: Me._

"Come on, stop being lazy. Aria and I are almost done packing." said Emily.

"Stop! I don't want to go anywhere further." I shouted out.

"It's dangerous and pathetic. Aria, you can just stay with me."

"What do you mean? I can't go back there. It's useless." said Aria.

"You guys can go back there; I will go on my own."

"No! I am going with you. Spencer can just go back." said Emily.

"Guys, don't be like that. It's just stupid to keep going." I said as I stood up.

"It's not stupid for me. If I go back; it will be like a living hell once again." said Aria.

"Reporters, cries, nightmares, memories and regrets."

They both continued rustling with their bags; packing clothes and other items.

I just stood there thinking: If I keep going with them, they will be happier but I will

be walking doom. Just because I find it stupid. But if I go back I'll be happy but

I would lose my only friends. As they were about to walk out the barn door, I

stopped them,

"Wait and listen. I am going to go back but I will text you every hour. Okay?"

"You're so pathetic." said Emily; she continued walking.

But Aria stopped her and said,

"Fine. But if you tell anyone where we are, you will never be forgiven."

I nodded with agreement; gave them hugs and they left. Well there goes my only

friends, that remain on Earth though. I packed all my stuff and left back home.

I still need to figure out the whole Wren commotion; about him raping Melissa.

But that's so dumb; why would he do that? As soon as I exited the forest, 2 police

officers took me into a police car.

-20 minutes later-

I was seated in the police station; a place I have been in countless times. They had

to figure out where Emily, Aria and I have been the past couple days and if they

are still alive. Some believe I murdered them because I am the only one to come

back.

"Spencer Hastings?" asked an officer; I nodded.

"The Chief wishes to speak to you."

The officer escorted me to a large cool office where a fat man sat. I have been in

this room a couple times before; but the man was different. This Chief was new;

they replaced the old one. I sat in a chair across from him and waited until he

spoke.

"So Ms. Hastings. I don't believe we have met before." said the man.

"I am Chief Reynolds. A new Chief in fact; I know the old one has seen you many

times because you are involved in the murders of DiLaurentis and Marin."

"I am. But I am innocent in both." I replied quietly.

"Oh I know that, I didn't mean to offend you." said Chief Reynolds.

"Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and you have been missing for a couple days. But

very suspiciously, only you came back this morning. Why is that?"

"First off, I didn't hurt or murder them in any way." I told him.

"Oh is that right? Where are they honey?" asked Chief Reynolds.

"I cannot tell you. They ran away." I explained.

"Ran away? Why would they?" asked Chief Reynolds.

"You see, Aria has been suffering an overdose of oxycodone. She wasn't satisfied

with the decision her parents made to cure it, so she ran away from fury and

disappointment." I told him.

"Ha ha, so why did she drag Ms. Fields with her?" asked the Chief.

"She didn't. Emily wanted to support her." I said.

"Why did you leave them?" asked the Chief.

"Because I thought it was a sick idea to run away from this issue." I replied.

"Mhm, I see." said the Chief.

-10 minutes later-

I walked out the police station with my mom and my heavy backpack.

"I don't even know why you would ever do such thing!" cried my mother.

"I came back; because I thought it was ridiculous. I made the right choice!" I said.

I climbed into my mom's van, thinking what hell awaits me. Poor choices ran in

The Hastings' family; well actually I started them. My mom turned the car on and

drove home.

-1 hour later-

After taking a long bath and throwing my clothes into the laundry, I ran back

downstairs; to find my mom and dad looking at me.

"Spencer, have a seat." my dad exclaimed.

I took a seat on the leather loveseat, hoping this would be simple.

"We are very disappointed in you Spencer Jill Hastings." started my mother.

"First off, you are grounded for 2 weeks. You are only to come out of the house

if we ask you to or to solve the Wren mystery. Second off, your phone will be

taken away and you are only allowed to use the home phone in front of me or

your father. We are going to ask you to deactivate your IM, Facebook and

MySpace. Only your emails and other entertainment on the computer are

allowed. This will be on for 2 weeks."

"But mom, dad. I need my phone!" I cried.

"Why is that, to text your Toby?" asked my father.

"Well, yes." I said; I can't tell them about Aria and Emily so I decided to shut it.

"Oh god, nothing is going through your mind but dumbness!" cried my mother.

"Well thanks. Can I have friends over?" I asked.

My parents exchanged looks, and whispered for a couple minutes.

"Only under our supervision. If no one is home, friends are not in here." said my

father.

"What if I disobey anything? What will happen?" I asked.

"Your limits will worsen and trust issues will arise. Oh and if you do, you are in big

trouble. Not only will your grounded time increase, but you will suffer." my mom

explained.

"Can I just make my last texts?" I asked them; they both nodded.

To: Emily Fields & Aria Montgomery = 'Hey guys, I got into big trouble. I am

making my last texts because my parents are taking away my cell phone. I just

want to say that I'm sorry for not coming along, and that I am always here for you

if you choose to come back. –Spence'.

A few minutes later my cell phone beeped, it was from Aria: 'Hey Spence. We

aren't mad at you, we just sort of overreacted. We are sorry too; really. We aren't

planning on coming back yet, so far not at all. You don't have to wait for us.

We are planning to continue on our road; probably staying in Brookhaven. In a

Motel or something. We will try and get through a computer. Check your Hotmail

often. Anyways, bye!'

"Spencer, are you done with your texts?" cried my mother from upstairs.

"Yeah, I am coming down!" I shouted.

But before I could have made it through my bedroom door, my phone beeped.

But this time it wasn't Aria or Emily:

'Oh poor Spencer. Losing your best friends isn't very easy is it? It's okay, I'm here

for you; in a deadly way. For 2 weeks, you are free from my texts but not my

notes. Beware! –A.'


	19. Disappearance Isn't Death - Is It?

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

An entire week has passed since I left the hospital. Nothing has been very special,

except the fact that I ran away. It wasn't very pleasing; we have enough money

left for only another couple days. That is what I am most worried about and that

the police might find us.

"Aria? I think we should go back." said Emily.

For the 'hike' that we took all the way to Brookhaven took us less than 2 hours

but just staying in this stuffy motel room made us both annoyed. But Emily was

annoyed the most; especially because she doesn't have to be here, she's just

supporting my decision. Which by this time is a little regret, I am so stupid.

"I know this was a weird decision. You know, to run away. But I can't go back.

Just imagine how awful it would be for me." I told her.

"We have a couple hundred dollars left. It will cost a hundred to stay for 2 more

nights in this motel. The other hundred will be wasted on food and water. After

those 2 days, what are your suggestions?" asked Emily.

I was speechless; to that simple question I didn't have an answer. The only reason

why I don't have an answer is because a part of me thinks I should go back. But

the sensitive, dumb and regretful side of me thinks I shouldn't.

"Em, I know this is a dumb decision but-" I started.

"You know what? I'm so sick of this. I am sorry Aria, but I can't." said Emily.

She stood up from her bed and made her way towards the open backpack.

"So you're leaving me here?" I asked, standing up from the office chair.

"I'm sorry but I am. I don't have another choice." answered Emily.

"They're going to come looking for me, and I will be upset." I explained.

"It's my choice, I cannot stay in this room for another hour." said Emily.

As soon as those painful words escaped from Emily's mouth, a sound from the

motel door made me jump. Seconds later, 2 police officers stood in front of us.

"Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields? Please come with us." said one of them.

-35 minutes later-

"Oh I'm so glad you're alive!" my mom shouted as she came to pick me up.

Emily and I were taken to the police station and were asked a couple questions.

They told us that Spencer did tell them the truth of why I ran away which proved

that she was innocent. Emily was already gone with her mother and my mom just

came in through the doors to pick me up.

"I am alive." I told her as she gave me a hug.

"And I am sorry for yelling at you."

"I am sorry. And that is why your father and I are going to purchase the needles.

We both discussed it, so I hope you are happy." explained my mom.

"Thank you so much mom!" I exclaimed and gave her another hug.

-2 hours later-

After dinner, I ran to Spencer's house. I needed to explain to her everything and I

needed to apologize. Even though she hurt me by leaving me I understand why.

She probably thought how miserable it would be to stay in a room all day long

knowing that Rosewood is looking for you. That just doesn't sound right. I

knocked on Spencer's front door and waited for someone to open it.

"Aria? You're back?" asked Spencer as she opened the door.

"Yeah, can I come in?" I asked her with a quirky smile.

"No, no one's allowed to come in without adult supervision. I am grounded for

leaving the house. I'll just stay on the porch." she told me with widened eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry about being so rude to you last week. I mean, it was

a really dumb decision." I explained.

"You decided to come back?" she asked with a long sigh.

"No, 2 police officers found us in the Brookhaven Motel." I admitted.

"So, we had no choice but to go along with them."

"Aria, I will risk trouble from my parents. I will risk many things, even death just

for my best friends. Two of those friends are dead except you and Emily. I lost

enough of them to lose more. I don't need it and that is why I accept your

apology. Even if it's the last thing I do." said Spencer with a smile.

"Thank you Spence, it means a lot." I said as I gave her a hug.

Beep! My cell phone sounded. I gave Spencer a look which meant that it was

probably from 'A':

'_Aw, best friend love! I remember when Alison was alive and thought that secrets_

_kept you close. But that's not the case, because secrets keep you getting into _

_trouble. The reason why? Because if you aren't a liar, those secrets aren't safe_

_to be known. Mwah! –A._'

"Oh god." said Spencer.

"I know, why can't A just stop?" I murmured.

"No, not that. Look!" cried Spencer while pointing behind me.

There was a shrivel of blond, wavy hair behind a stalk of trees. It just flowed in

the warm summer wind as if there was no problem. By the time I noticed it,

Spencer was already running towards it and I ran behind her. We kept on

running and running through the streets but that figure was faster than we

thought it would be.

"Hey, stop!" shouted Spencer as we ran.

"Stop running! We saw you already, you won't get away!" I screamed.

That figure ran into the Rosewood Park forest and kept on running towards

the barn. I barely saw anything but it seemed like Spencer did so I went along with

her. We followed the person into the barn, but the barn was so dark we couldn't

see anything.

"Okay, just show yourself. You're trapped." said Spencer.

A lamp flickered on and the person was: Hanna.

"Oh my god, Hanna!" I shouted with tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Are you A?" asked Spencer; backing away.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" asked Hanna giving us a quirky smile.

"Why would you be running away then?" asked Spencer.

"Everyone thinks I am dead so let it stay that way." answered Hanna.

Spencer's face became completely blank as if she was miserably confused. I was

shocked too, why would she be staying behind the shadows, not even revealing

herself?

"I am not psycho. Back in Spain, Alison stabbed me with her knife. Right into

my shoulder. I passed out; I don't even know why you left me behind. Before

the morning, I woke up and realized no one was around me. I went back to the

city and kept my name a secret, saying my name was Megan Holmes. Of course,

I healed myself back, I still have a scar. A month later, I returned to Rosewood.

Of course with pain." explained Hanna.

"How did you manage to get back here?" I asked.

"I snuck onto a ship. A cruise ship. I could really go to jail for doing that. But, I

didn't have a choice. In Spain, while I was getting better I was living out in a

garage with a bunch of bloody napkins. It was cruel. Anyways, I snuck off the

ship after living in a closet room for a week. But I had to. When I came back

to Rosewood, everyone thought I was dead. Even my mother committed suicide

because of my death. I had to stay hidden. So I stayed in this barn; hiding away

from all the drama. Of course, A still haunted me with notes and writing. It was

a nightmare." answered Hanna.

"Where did you go when we stayed here?" asked Spencer; very quietly.

"I lived in the woods. I would check on you pretty often. The lock was removed

by me and A didn't touch you. Emily let me borrow that lock during school until

I got my own. I got in through the windows and removed it. Just to use it for

myself. That's the only reason why you didn't die." replied Hanna.

"Hanna you need to go to the police. You are alive!" I cried out.

"You're kidding right? I can't. They will literally put me into a mental hospital

because I didn't return. I am not dumb! It was my choice." said Hanna.

"You're acting like Alison right now; being a stubborn bitch." said Spencer.

"Thanks, I will put it into my diary. If only I had one." said Hanna.

"And plus, I have nowhere to go. My mom is gone!"

"You can stay with one of us. Even with your dad you can stay!" I said.

Hanna stood there, looking like an old statue making me feel like the most

guiltiest person on Earth. But that didn't matter; she must feel awful.

"Hanna? I am so sorry for leaving you behind like that. I thought you were dead,

we heard you scream. But you weren't, so I need you to come back. Live a normal

life like you did before Spain. Without your mom it will be hard, I know and I am

sorry for that. But you can't stay here forever, it's torture." I told her.

"Aria's right Han. I am so sorry too and I bet Emily will be when she finds out.

You need to come back." said Spencer.

"Fine, and I will move on. But I will never forget what happened." said Hanna.

-The Next Morning-

"_Good news Rosewood! Hanna Marin, 17 year old girl from our town has been_

_found. Turns out she never left Earth! Stay tuned to find out the story."_

"God, seeing myself on TV is new." said Hanna while we were having breakfast.

"I am so glad you are alive Hanna." said my mom.

"It was so long since that whole accident in Spain."

"Yeah, I guess it was." said Hanna as she bit into her toast.

"Are you returning to Rosewood High in September?" I asked.

"Actually I am. I guess I will have to. It's already almost August and I haven't

talked to anyone but you and Spencer. I am seeing Emily later on." said Hanna.

"Okay, that's good. Rosewood High needs you." I told her as I finished my juice.

Beep! Bloop! Our phones sounded. It was from 'A':

'Welcome back Hanna! This isn't over. Even though you were 'dead', I was still

haunting your best friends. I was even haunting you without identifying myself.

Just sit back and watch your lives ruin. Kisses! –A'.


	20. Karma Is A Bitch

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

"Have you seen the news?" asked my mother after breakfast.

"No, I had breakfast next to my desk checking my mail." I replied; concerned.

"Why, did something happen?"

"One of your best friends appeared. Hanna Marin." said my mother.

My blood started boiling at the sound of those weird words and I just froze. I

stood there like a statue buried deep into the hard soil not being able to move.

But then it came to me, Hanna is dead. It's impossible that she's alive; I heard her

pain and her screaming that night.

"That's funny, she died in Spain." I said with a chuckle.

"Apparently she didn't, she is back. Go find her." exclaimed my mom.

"You're making my head explode, I'll be upstairs." I told my mom.

I raced upstairs and fell onto my bed. Is this really happening? Maybe my mom

just misunderstood the report. That is very possible right? Ugh, my life is weird.

I climbed into my thin blanket and threw myself into my stuffed animals. It's as

if it was a dream; hearing my own mother saying my dead friend is alive.

Ding dong! The doorbell sounded. A few moments later I heard my mom say,

"Em, it's for you!"

Slowly, I grabbed the edge of my violet blanket as if it was acid about to hook

onto my skin and suck up my flesh as if it was a flytrap. Just thinking about Hanna

and the fact of her being alive made me more anxious than I was after Alison

went missing over a year ago. I threw the blanket over itself and rolled off my

double bed, thinking that maybe it's just Aria or Spencer trying to invite me

over. I made my way downstairs to find my mom looking at me with wide open

eyes; looking incredibly happy. Beside her stood a person that I thought I would

never in my life see again: Hanna. My eyes widened so wide as if I just saw a

decayed body or someone announced that I was dying. Before I noticed it,

I screamed on top of my lungs in happiness and ran over to give her a hug.

"Hanna! You're alive! Am I dreaming?" I shouted out.

"I am almost positive that you're not." said Hanna with a wide-open smile.

"Oh my god, how did you get back?" I asked as I gave her another hug.

"Long story, let's just say that I am glad to be back." answered Hanna.

-20 minutes later-

"And you stayed hidden this whole time?" I asked her.

I begged Hanna to tell me what happened and how she got back to Rosewood

without any money. She explained how she survived in Spain and she stayed in

the barn house for over 2 months.

"Yeah. I thought it would be the right thing to do." said Hanna.

"But then last night Aria and Spencer trapped me so I had to reveal myself. This

is the Hanna that fought a lot the past 3 months. I am so proud of not giving

up on myself. After I realized my mom died, it made me even more confused on

whether I should go back. But I did last night, because Aria and Spencer convinced

me to."

"You're going back to Rosewood High in September right?" I asked her.

"Of course. It'll be hard because I will be getting a lot of stares and questioning

but it's 12th grade; I need to graduate." replied Hanna.

"You're strong Hanna. Even after Caleb went missing you-" I started.

"Hold on, Caleb is missing?" asked Hanna with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." I answered.

"No, I had no idea. Oh my god, how long?" she asked as she stood up from my

cheap 5 year old office chair.

"He was missing for about 2 weeks now." I replied.

"Why? I cannot believe it. Not only is my mom dead but my boyfriend is missing.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?" cried out Hanna.

"Hanna, something happened about a month ago." I started.

"It was still school and um, I asked Caleb how he's been doing after your accident.

Since everyone thought you were dead, he stormed out of the cafeteria saying

the phrase 'All I want to do is die. So I could be with her once again. I am done.'

I honestly don't know what that meant and I don't want to know."

"I can't believe this." said Hanna; burying her face into her shaky palms.

After a couple minutes in dead silence I dove onto my window seat, and sat

there looking out the window. Sometimes I wish I could just be free again, that

I would never had met Alison. 'A' wouldn't exist and Hanna wouldn't be

suffering. I wanted to plunge through the window and run away. No one would

mind for that except 'A'. A loud noise stopped my thoughts and made me look

up from the window; it was just Hanna falling onto my bed with grey tears all

over her face.

"Hanna, you don't deserve to be like this." I told her as I stood up.

"Yeah well, I am. I guess it was meant to be." replied Hanna.

"How about we go out to Taco Bell? You like it there." I exclaimed.

"Ew no, I don't need to gain any more. I'm already fat." answered Hanna.

I stood there staring at her; as if it was my fault she was in this condition. But I

had to do something and I have to do it right now.

"I am going to search for Caleb. Want to come?" I asked her.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Hanna; sitting up.

"Because you're my best friend. I can't see you like this." I answered.

I grabbed my phone and stuck it into my back pocket. I lost 3 pounds in the last

month and I think this was because of stress. So that made my jeans pretty

loose. I looked through my full-length mirror, I saw a teenager with a pretty face

and athletic body. She seemed happy and straight which she was before she

met Alison. But inside, she felt like dump. Someone that people wish she was

gone, atleast forever. I kept staring at my eyes which were wide and warm brown

but I also saw sorrow and worry in them as if I just heard of my friend's murder.

Oh wait, I've experienced that twice; even if one of them wasn't true.

"You ready to go Em?" asked Hanna behind me.

I swirled around and faked a wide smile but inside I felt like crumbling into a

million pieces, melting and being absorbed into my hardwood floor.

"Um, yeah. Let's start with the Rosewood Park forest." I replied.

-10 minutes later-

I climbed out of my shiny Honda, and faced the forest. As soon as I was standing

up, a gush of cold wind attacked me. Wow so dramatic, I felt like I was being

watched; it might have been a hawk soaring through the summer air not minding

a thing or it could be someone. _'A'; I thought. _Even if it's summer and it's

extremely warm out, the forest is always freezing. No matter what temperature it

is outside, it's always cold and dark as if some ghost is controlling it. Wow Em,

great job. Your own best friend died in there; of course it's not normal.

"Em, you okay?" asked Hanna behind me.

"Yeah, I just um. Never mind. Let's go." I told her, locking the car.

We walked through the playground which was completely empty. Before Alison's

murder, this playground was packed with elementary school kids screaming and

crying if they hurt their knee. But now it's different; probably because their own

parents don't let them come here. As Hanna and I approached the forest, my

phone sounded so suddenly I jumped up. I flipped my Nokia open and looked

through it.

"Is it A?" asked Hanna; biting her lip.

'_Oh Em, silly little girl. Trying to make Hanna feel better by trying to search for her_

_boyfriend? Oh how sweet Fields. Speaking about relationships, Hanna still doesn't_

_know about your secret relationship with Paige or Zoey. She will totally freak out_

_when she finds out. Might as well tell her before I do bitch. –A_'.

"Actually no. It's my mom." I lied; adding in a slight smile.

"Okay. Let's keep going." said Hanna.

Soon after, we arrived at the barn. I looked through it anxiously; hoping to find

something of Caleb's or anything else concerning. But there was nothing, typical.

"Em, is this yours?" asked Hanna; holding up an item with her hand.

It was glistening and it was very small, unusually small. I walked closer to Hanna

half hoping that it would be mine. But it wasn't; it was just a small little ring with

the letter 'C' on it.

"No, it isn't mine. Can it be Caleb's?" I asked Hanna; getting a closer look.

"No, it's a girl's ring. It can't be his." Hanna replied anxiously.

"And I am pretty sure Caleb's finger won't fit into this."

"I didn't see it a week ago. And I don't know anyone whose name begins with a

C." I told Hanna.

"I didn't see this last night. I guess someone was here after I left." said Hanna.

"Can it be A?" I asked her.

"Do we know anyone whose name begins with a C?" asked Hanna with a smirk.

"No. I don't think so." I answered.

"Atleast I don't know. It can be anyone that hated Alison."

"I'll take this to Spencer; she might be able to figure it out." said Hanna and

stuffed the ring into her clutch.

"Anyways, do you know where Caleb might have went?" I asked her.

Hanna took a while to reply. She walked around the barn house making the

floor creak. Finally she replied,

"He still lived with his foster parents and his mom lives in Arizona. There is a

chance that he went there."

"To Arizona? I'm sorry Hanna but I can't go all the way there." I told her.

"Oh I know, I wouldn't either." Hanna exclaimed.

"I think we should go back now. It's not safe here." I said.

Hanna nodded and we walked out of the barn house. It takes me a lot of courage

to go the barn because this was the last place I have ever seen Alison. Honestly,

it's sort of hard for me to come here because it reminds me of her. Back in 10th

grade when we came here, we were all scared to come out here except for Alison.

But that was not surprising since she was a risk-taker. Actually most of the things

she ever did were risky; in many ways. Throwing a stink bomb into a garage

making Jenna lose her sight, hang out with Ian the night she went missing and

other things she shouldn't have done. But even though we were all scared of

her doing those things, we never got the courage to tell her. Spencer was the only

one that could have but she didn't because she didn't want to interfere with

Alison's decisions. But I wish I could go back in time and force Alison to admit

about 'A' so the police would have kept her safe. But for now it's way too late

so I will have to wait for another chance to save a life. It could be tomorrow or

in a year. Or possibly before my deathbed, but I don't want to know because I am

always up for surprises. As Hanna and I walked out of the forest, there was

a note attached to driver's door of my car. I ran up to it and read:

'_Dear Hanna, Caleb isn't coming back. So just release your emotions and move on._

_You can try but you all know that I always succeed. Karma is a bitch ladies, so stop_

_being liars. Love, -A_'.


	21. Daddy's Little Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_So again, I apologize for the 4 week wait. Have one word for you: school. So enjoy this one!_

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

Caleb has gone missing and I haven't done anything. Not only is my boyfriend

missing, but my mom is dead. The only reason? Because she thought I died. I

should have gone home as soon as I came to Rosewood. This morning I decided

that I would visit Mona. Before I went to the cruise, Mona and I have gotten into

a major hissy fight. It was so retarded and I really want to talk it through; even

though she almost ruined my relationship between Caleb and the girls. I sat at

Aria's vanity, putting on some smoky grey eyeshadow when I heard a knock at

Aria's door. I swung my blond head around and found Byron Montgomery, Aria's

dad looking suspiciously at me.

"Hello Mr. Montgomery." I told him with a small smile.

"Hanna, I'm glad you're back. Everyone was sad after the cruise." said Byron.

"I know, I decided it would have been better if I stayed hidden." I explained.

"But it wasn't worth it. Because of that, my mom became suicidal and killed

herself. Oh how I wish I could take that back."

I gave him a slight smile and turned back around to the mirror to continue doing

my makeup.

"Well, I'm glad we can offer you a home for now. Will you be contacting your

father?" asked Byron; walking up to me.

"Um, yeah. Later tonight. I doubt he's around here though. He's probably across

the US right now." I told him with a sad sigh and rolled eyes.

I put down the eyeshadow palette and fixed my eyebrows with a pencil. I stood

up from the high black chair and escorted Byron out of the room to dress up.

I changed from sweats into a floral blouse, pale blue high wasted shorts and

black flip flops. I took my beachy waves out of my ponytail and threw them

around my shoulders. I then stared at my scar, the scar that Alison left me with

in Spain. I still felt the sharp pain stabbing in my shoulder; it felt as if the whole

world was crumbling into pieces. I exhaled, took my blue purse and walked out

the bedroom door.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Aria as I came running down the stairs.

"Oh, I am just going to meet up with Mona." I told her.

"I know it's random but I thought I would just talk it through with her."

"Okay then. When will you be back?" asked Aria, opening the front door.

"About an hour, maybe two. I'll call you if I will be later, okay?" I asked.

Aria nodded and waved goodbye as I stepped out into the hot summer air.

-25 minutes later-

Walking in the silent summer streets of Rosewood is quite boring. Of course if you

haven't been 'fake dead' like me. As I walked through, many people gave me

smiles and hugs, but there were some that gave me dirty looks and slightly

shoved me with their shoulders. It was painful to go through, but I had to. Mona

said to meet her at Booster Juice, about 10 minutes away from my previous house

but about a half hour away from Aria's. So I had to walk more than I normally

would if I were to go to Booster Juice. Then I noticed the little building in the

left corner of my eye and quickly walked to it, almost melting in the hot sun.

I stepped inside to find Mona sitting in the corner of the place, carrying the latest

Coach handbag. She was wearing a floppy red hat, a sparkly sleeveless top with

a Peter Pan collar, a red skirt and some sort of high heels. She smiled widely once

she saw me, and I gave her a little smile back.

"Hi Mona." I said as I sat across from her.

"Hanna, I am so glad to see you. I thought you were dead." cried Mona.

"I get that a lot." I admitted.

"I was really meaning to talk to you-"

"Oh please Han. I completely understand about the whole thing that happened

before you left. What you need to hear is an apology; from me. I am truly sorry

for my behaviour a couple months back." Mona interrupted.

"I would take that back if I could."

"I am sorry for overreacting." I replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that we sorted that out."

"Let's go get some juice!" said Mona.

I got in line before her and there was a little girl in front of me, ordering a snack

size Strawberry Sunshine for herself. I wondered if she was here alone; she looked

around the age of 6. She got her smoothie and left.

"What would you like today?" asked the worker woman.

"Um, can I have a regular sized Banana Beach with Go-Girl Booster?" I asked.

"Credit."

"Insert into here, and come to the side to get your smoothie." said the woman.

I paid with a credit card and waited for my smoothie. Once I got it, I looked to

the side. Mona was asking for samples, so I just gave her a couple minutes.

"Thanks for the free smoothie. I'm going to go now!" shouted Mona.

As she said that, she pulled my hand and we ran out the door.

"Mona! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked her.

"I didn't like it?" asked Mona with a funny smile.

"You can try more, that's not nice!" I cried.

"Oh gosh Han, please relax. We **just **made up." said Mona.

"I am aware of that, I just don't want you getting into trouble." I admitted.

"I won't, pinky promise." said Mona as she held up her manicured pinky.

I didn't cross my pinky with hers, nor did I look at her as we walked down the

street. Warm wind blew into my face making my large hoop earrings swing back

and forth, giving me an itch on my neck. I missed walking around here, hiding

in the forest was awful and challenging, it felt as if the entire world was looking

for me. But they gave up, they thought I died. It was awkward walking with Mona,

it was quiet almost too quiet. I sipped my Banana Beach smoothie with joy and

my mouth watered in between each sip.

"Look Hanna, I honestly think that we should start to get along." said Mona.

"I have been thinking that ever since Alison's body was found!" I cried out.

"I'm glad we think the same. I will try my best." Mona said with a polite smile.

"I will too." I quickly replied.

Bloop! My phone sounded. I gave Mona a quirky smile and pulled my BlackBerry

out of my short pocket. 'ONE NEW MESSAGE' was shone on the screen, I

trembled as I clicked it open:

'_Oh Hanna, getting your best friend back is priceless. But that bitch is getting __**way**_

_more than she actually deserves. Look out, 'cause I'm on the hunt. –A.'_

"Who's it from?" jerked up Mona as she finished her sample smoothie.

"Um, just Aria wondering where I am." I lied with a tiny smile.

"Ohmehgawd! I gotta run Han. My dentist appointment is in 20 minutes. I will

text you later!" shouted Mona as she looked at her Michael Kors watch. She gave

me an air kiss and jogged away towards her house.

"Bye." I whispered under my breath.

The sun beat down on my head as I walked back to Aria's house. It was

probably around 80 degrees outside, making it almost impossible to not die.

As I arrived on Aria's street, I saw a familiar grey van parked on her driveway.

**My father. **I jogged to the house and ran through the open door.

"Han! Your dad's here." whispered Aria.

"I figured. Where is he?" I asked her as I looked around.

"Out in my backyard sipping some expensive ass red wine." replied Aria.

I slowly walked towards the backyard doors, trying to look through the hard

glass and bright red curtains. There he was, sitting casually near a patio table.

I sighed deeply and walked out the backyard doors, stepping down the steep

backyard stairs.

"Dad." I said quietly, facing him.

"Hanna, I'm so glad you're okay!" he shouted out, running up to give me a hug.

"Since when do you care?" I asked.

"Mom's dead, Caleb's missing. What the fuck do I do?"

"Relax honey, please. I am taking you home." said my dad calmly.

"Where? To Philadelphia where Isabel and Kate live? Oh hell no." I cried.

"Oh Hanna no." my dad chuckled.

"We moved to Rosewood about a month ago."

"So you're going to take me to your home, to live with my stepmom and her

evil daughter?" I asked as I backed away from him.

"Kate is not evil. She is a nice young lady and you will get along." said my dad.

"How about no? I would rather live with Mona in Texas!" I shouted out.

"Mona Vanderwaal? Oh, she's the one who's evil." my dad told me.

"Oh puh-lease, I am not going to your house." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I just came back from fake dying. I need some reality for a little. Please, I need

it. Living with Kate, Isabel and you is like sending me off to fat camp God knows

where! Dad, just give me some time please. That's all I need right now."

"Fine but as soon as school starts, you are living with me." my dad shouted.

I nodded slowly and my dad walked away from me, stomping his feet.

Bloop! My cell phone chimed in a silly tune. I opened it and read:

'_Daddy's little girl? I don't think so. Enjoy your little time here with Aria, eating_

_popcorn as a late night snack. But in 4 weeks, you will meet your prison inmates:_

_Kate and Isabel. Bitches deserve to rot in hell. –A.'_


	22. I Spy With My Little Eye

**SPENCER'S P. O. V**

Since I was grounded for leaving public Rosewood, I couldn't get out the house for

2 weeks. Unless I go with my parents or to solve the Wren mystery, then I can go.

Today I decided that I would go and talk to Wren, even though it might be very

hard to get the truth out of his system. I put a hair donut through my ponytail

and made the bun that looks like a rat attacked my head, but I still liked it. I put

some clear top coat over my nails and put on a black blazer over top my button

up fleece shirt and black khakis. Even though it was extremely hot outside, a

black blazer would make my outfit look better. I put my bow flats on and made

my way downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked my mother, who sat at the kitchen.

"Going to talk to Wren about Melissa." I answered with a smirk.

Melissa was in Philadelphia with Ian and my nephew, Joseph. Joseph is probably

the cutest baby I have ever seen, just because of Wren's good looking genes.

"If you're lying to me, I will find out you know that?" asked my mother.

"Of course I do. I won't betray you like that." I told my mother with a smile.

"Hmph. Fine then, go on. I just expect accuracy coming from you Spencer. You

are a Hastings. Ancestors of the Hastings' are always right." my mother explained.

"But mom, you are a Hastings by marriage." I told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I know, I was talking about your father." she replied.

I nodded slowly and wandered out the front door, mumbling a speech.

Wren told me to meet him at his house, and I intend to do so since I am really

wondering about how he got Melissa pregnant. Although it seems like he raped

her, I doubt he did.

-15 minutes later-

I scurried up the gorgeous white apartment on Main Street. It looked like a

precious pearl locked in a purple oyster for a long time, hoping to get out.

That's what I always felt when I saw this apartment, just because Wren resides

here. Just then I noticed the beige door, leading to Wren's apartment suite. It

had the number 348 engraved into it, the number that will probably haunt me

for a while.

"Spencer," Wren said with his strong accent as he opened the door.

"Come in."

I walked into his cologne-scented apartment room, it was air conditioned and

organized. Since he is a doctor, it had a bunch of scattered papers everywhere.

"I need to know something," I began.

"What did you do to Melissa?"

"Alas, I thought you were going to ask me that." replied Wren as he sat down.

"I didn't do much."

"Oh really? Is that why she doesn't remember you having sex?" I barked out.

"Of course she doesn't. I didn't have permission!" cried Wren.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked with a scream.

"I was blackmailed alright?" he yelled out with his accent.

"By who and why?" I asked quietly; sitting down across from him.

"By this person named um-" said Wren, trying to search his memory.

"A."

My eyes widened like a dog begging for food. A blackmailed Wren into raping

Melissa, to cause her torture.

"What made you rape her?" I asked him.

"That gruesome person threatened me. Telling me if I don't get her pregnant,

they would tell everyone about us." said Wren.

"How did you do it without her remembering?" I mumbled quietly.

"I put her to sleep. Since I'm a doctor, it's easy to get those meds. And so I gave

her a shot and raped her. It was rough to be completely honest." replied Wren.

"What am I supposed to tell my parents?" I cried out in panic.

"Tell them the truth." said Wren.

"And get you thrown into jail?" I screamed loudly.

"I deserve it, I was really stupid. Everyone found out about us anyways. It was

really stupid of me." said Wren.

"I cannot believe this. Wren, you have got to run away!" I told him.

"Run away? I'm sorry, I'm not Aria Montgomery in this case." said Wren.

"You have to. Go to Philadelphia, visit your mum!" I shouted.

"Fine, I will go. But you can't tell anyone. It will be worse that way." said Wren.

"Now go, I will pack. I will text you when I will be out of Rosewood."

-30 minutes later-

"Wren raped Melissa?" cried out my mother in surprise.

"That's what he told me." I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh my goodness, Peter! Send the police to his apartment!" shouted my mother.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Emily's number, half hoping this was all a dream.

Well, a nightmare.

"Hello?" asked Emily through the phone.

"I need to talk to you. I will be at your place in 10." I barked out, hanging up.

I stormed out of my front door, sat into my dad's car and started driving to

Emily's house. As I parked at the Fields' driveway, something shiny caught my eye,

it looked like a ring. I got out of the car, and walked up to it. It was so tiny that it

was barely noticeable. I picked it up slowly, just in case it was something

dangerous. It was pure gold and had the letter 'C' engraved into it. I put it into my

blazer pocket and sped up the porch stairs to knock on Emily's front door.

"Hey Spence. Everything okay?" asked Emily as she opened the door.

"Not at all Em. I found out Wren raped Melissa because A blackmailed him into

doing so!" I cried out as I stepped into the foyer.

"Oh my, seriously?" shouted out Emily.

I nodded nervously and pulled out the ring I found on her driveway.

"Is this yours?" I asked her as I showed her the tiny object.

"Where did you find this?" asked Emily in a panicked tone.

"On your driveway, it caught the corner of my eye." I explained.

"Hanna and I found this at the barn. She took it with her. I don't know why it's

here though." said Emily, snatching the ring away from me.

"Do you want me to call Hanna?" I asked Emily.

-15 minutes later-

"What do you mean you noticed that you lost it?" asked Emily.

"I just noticed this morning that it was missing. I looked everywhere! Someone

must have taken it." said Hanna, who rushed to Emily's house.

"A." I whispered under my breath.

"Why would A take it and bring it to me?" asked Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. But at the moment, A is really confusing." I answered.

"Hm? How's A confusing?" asked Hanna, sitting down at the island.

"A blackmailed Wren into raping Melissa or else they would tell everyone about

the affair I had with him. And so he raped her, but I just don't understand one

thing. What was the point of torturing Melissa like that?" I asked.

"Maybe she knew something she wasn't supposed to know." said Hanna.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked her nervously.

"Nowhere, really. But I have a feeling Alison knew too much." replied Hanna.

"Han, that crazy twin attacked us telling that she killed Ali for revenge." I said.

"I don't think that her twin is the leader. And maybe she's lying because why

would the leader of the whole pack attack us, risking their own lives?" asked Han.

"You are telling us that you think there are a lot of them?" asked Emily.

"I think so. One person cannot be this smart." said Hanna.

"And tricky. We need to be a step ahead of A all the time."

"How do you know all this?" asked Emily.

"I just uncovered something. Before you guys found me, A sent me a note. The

writing looked familiar, I just can't remember who's it was." said Hanna.

"It looked like different people wrote it. It looked all different."

"Do you still have the note?" I asked.

"No, I threw it out. Just like I throw all of A's notes away." replied Hanna.

"Spence? Aren't you grounded anyways?" asked Emily with a sigh.

"Oh shit! I got to run." I shouted.

I started walking down the foyer from the kitchen and stopped as something

bright red caught my eye. It was written all over Emily's front door from the

outside. It was all in lipstick:

'_I spy with my little eye: Three little girls trying to be sneaky. Funny thing is,_

_you're not, because __**I **__will always be the one that's one step ahead. –A.'_


	23. You're Lucky This Time

**ARIA'S P. O. V**

Being back in Rosewood wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Not many people

rushed up to me to ask me what happened; just a couple every now and then. I

guess that it was a really dumb decision in general not just because of escaping

but because there was no purpose. It wouldn't give me anything, all it gave me

was attention and loss of money. So there are no pros about this, only cons.

"Aria, may you please come down?" called my mom from downstairs.

"One minute!" I cried back as I walked up to my vanity.

I pulled out my top drawer which was filled with bras, panties and socks. I pulled

out my fuzzy slipper socks with bunny faces and 3D bunny ears. Alison gave me

these for my 15th birthday and weirdly, I still wear them. Even though its Summer,

it's always unusually cool inside my house because my mom always likes to keep

the temperature around 60 degrees Fahrenheit which is cold for everyone but

her. I skidded down my hardwood stairs, almost falling around the bottom.

"Yes mom?" I asked her as I sat down at the island.

"I wanted to ask you about Hanna's father. What was that last night?" she asked.

Hanna is currently with Emily at the Fields' residence doing some investigation on

some ring they found, which always meant that it's time for asking questions.

"Well, her father came to ask her about moving in with him. But she refused

for now because she is rivals with her stepsister, Kate. And believe me, that

girl has issues. So Hanna is staying here for a month, until school starts. That's

okay, right?" I asked my mother with puppy eyes.

My mother didn't respond very quickly, it took her about a minute as she walked

around the kitchen fidgeting with a pen. Her silky golden brown hair swung

back and forth slowly as if it was Twilight in slow motion. Finally she spoke,

"Yeah that's fine, with me. You'll have to ask your father too."

"I don't think dad will like that idea." I told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this is his house too. Not only mine and yours, he should be part of this too

don't you think?" asked my mother as she put the pen down.

"Oh and also, ask Mike. But I'm sure he wouldn't care."

Before I could have protested, my mother walked away outside into the backyard.

"Mike!" I shouted out as I ran up the stairs.

"What the hell do you want Aria?" he murmured as I entered his room.

"Put your headphones down and stop being a jerk!" I cried out pointing at him.

He jerked off his Beats and put them aside on his wooden desk, then he closed

the bedroom door behind me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mademoiselle, would you like to have a chit chat?" he asked in

a British accent wearing a tricky smile.

"Mike, this is serious. Do you mind if Hanna stays here for a month?" I asked.

"Hanna Marin? Damn, that chick is incredibly hot. Can you ask her if she wants

to hook up?" asked Mike with a smile.

"Ew, I'm sure she doesn't have sex with guys that are younger than her. I hope

that's a yes?" I pleaded.

"Sure whatever… But tell her that I'm here, if you know what I mean." said Mike.

"God you're gross." I mumbled and walked back to my room.

-1 hour later-

I've been laying in my bed for a while now, trying to figure out how to ask my

dad if Hanna can stay here until school starts again. But I doubt he will agree.

With my hopes up, I walked out my bedroom door and made my way towards

the office; the room in which no one's allowed to come in without my dad.

"Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the office's door.

"Sure Aria, what's up?" asked my father with a smile as he sipped his coffee.

"I wanted to ask you a question." I started.

"It's about Hanna."

"Oh yes? I was meaning to talk to you about her." said my dad.

"Yeah well, I already asked mom and Mike about this and honestly I doubt you

will agree-" I explained.

"But can Hanna stay here until school starts?"

"For an entire month? Honey, you know how much money your needles cost and

now there's basically another build up on financials!" shouted my father.

"Absolutely no."

"But dad! You don't understand, she can't go live with her dad right now!" I said.

"Why can't she stay with the Hastings? They have money!" cried my dad.

"Dad! That's so rude. I cannot believe you right now!" I screamed.

"My best friend needs help; she just came back from a disaster!"

"Yeah well, that disaster won't cost her another $150 each week." said my father.

"But it almost cost her her life! Do you want me to go run again?" I asked him.

"Do you?"

No words came out of my father's mouth, he just sat there silently.

"I thought so. I hope that's a yes dad, because if it isn't one you won't see me

in the next hour." I told him as I walked back to my room.

Threatening my own father wasn't easy, but it was worth it. Hanna really needs

some support right now, she's going through a lot even more than me. I'm

clearly not the one with the missing boyfriend and a dead mother. I haven't seen

Ezra since the last day before my escape, which equals more than a week. I

really miss him, and I need to see him soon or else I will be going mad. Then

I heard a quiet knock at my door; it was mother who was carrying a white box.

"Needle time!" she cried as she pulled out a lipstick-length needle from the box.

"Oh god, that's smaller than I thought!" I told her.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself." My mom told me as she rubbed alcohol

on my arm.

"Alright, sit back and it'll be over."

I felt a little pinch at my arm and in a few seconds, it came out of my arm and

it became sore. My mom placed a cotton ball on my arm and told me to

hold it for a couple minutes. Well, this will be on for a couple years so might

as well be prepared for it.

"Aria; hey." said Hanna whom unexpectedly arrived home.

"Oh, hey Han. Did you find out anything?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, we may be thinking it could be just a random ring." said Hanna.

"I highly doubt that. It wouldn't be found in the barn; no one goes there but us.

Second of all, it got stolen from you and brought to Emily." I explained.

"I have a feeling that A is behind this once again."

"Jesus, why can't A just leave us alone?" sighed Hanna as she fell onto my bed.

"I've been asking myself that question since Alison was found." I mumbled.

Ring! Hanna's phone rung as she stared at it.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" I asked her a funny smile.

"I-it's Caleb." said Hanna quietly.

"Pick it up!" I cried to her.

"Hello?" mumbled Hanna into her white LG.

"Hello, anyone there?"

After a few moments, Hanna hung up and stared at me blankly. No words

came out of her mouth which was covered in sparkly pink lipgloss.

"Who was it?" I finally asked; barely letting it out.

"I just heard breathing, very quiet breathing." Hanna spoke in a whisper.

Bloop! Our phones sounded quickly, I pulled mine out of my sweater pocket,

'_Next time you'll hear screaming. –A'._


	24. Maybe Good Things Do Happen

**EMILY'S P. O. V**

"_Oh Em, how damaged your hair is." said Alison as she ran her soft fingers through my hair._

_We were seated on the carpet floor in the Rosewood High library, when Alison wanted to show_

_me the most amazing book._

"_Yeah, I was thinking of quitting the swim team." I mumbled back to her; staring at the floor._

"_Oh no Emily; you can't do that!" shouted Alison; pulling her fingers out of my hair._

"_And why is that?" I asked her with a smile as I leaned closer to her._

"_If I'm not mistaken, it seems like you are flirting with me." Alison said with a small grin._

"_And what if I am?" I asked her, leaning closer and closer._

"_Ew gross, that's not right!" yelled out Alison; standing up._

_My eyes started to tear up, I hated the feeling of rejection. It's terribly heartbreaking. I stood up_

_right after her, following her across the lane._

"_How about that kiss, that magical moment we had before?" I asked her with knitted eyebrows._

"_That meant nothing!" Alison shrieked. _

"_I think it meant something. I felt a spark. You know you did too!" I told her with a frown._

_Alison stared at my eyes for a few moments, saying absolutely nothing. Her eyes were full of _

_shine, but the wrinkles on her clear forehead and the frown on her lips looked the opposite._

"_Oh Emily, a kiss is nothing but an enticing moment between two people. It may seem perfect_

_for one person, but may feel like nothing to the other. In this case, you should forget about it _

_and find another girl to mess around with. I like boys, not slutty girls that just look for make-out_

_sessions with me." Alison exclaimed suddenly; her perfect lips curling up into a tricky smile._

My eyes flickered up from one of the most painful dreams in the world. Actually,

all dreams I have of Alison are painful. That beautiful blond, bouncy hair, icy blue

eyes, gorgeous tinted pink lips and the world's perfect complexion. I was in love

with her, the very moment she talked to me. My phone rang quietly at my desk,

making annoying noises. I slowly stood up from my hot bed, and fixed my

laced underwear that were slightly curled up. I flipped open my Nokia and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, it's Aria." called out a high-pitched voice over the phone.

"Oh, hey Aria." I replied slowly with a yawn.

"Listen, I need to talk to you and Spencer. Come to the barn in 20." Aria told me.

"Okay, I'll be there." I whispered quickly and hung up.

-20 minutes later-

I whisked out of my Honda and made my way inside the Rosewood Park forest.

Oh how I hate this place: the annoying dirt smell, the thick trees, the freezing cold

temperature, the fruit flies that hit your face and the haunting memories. The

memories of that terrible sleepover. Why did we ever have to have a sleepover

here? Like what the-? I climbed up the steep dirt hill which led to the barn, the

old abandoned wooden shack that used to be someone's home a long time ago.

I saw Spencer and Aria standing next to the entrance, waving at me slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked Aria as soon as I reached them a minute later.

"Yesterday I asked my dad if Hanna can stay at my house until school starts. At

first he said no. So I had to blackmail him into thinking I will run away again if

he would say no. Now I'm worried, was that wrong to do?" asked Aria.

"Aria! Of course it's wrong! Your parents are always right." I said.

"Parents are a pain in the ass. Honestly, I would have done the same. She needs a

home for a while; imagine her life with her dad!" said Spencer, facing the ground.

"I wouldn't stand it, in my opinion."

"Yes but, she blackmailed her dad." I mumbled quietly.

"That doesn't matter; he needs to start respecting Aria." Spencer shouted out.

Suddenly the ring appeared in my mind; the ring Hanna and I found here. At one

point, I remember seeing Alison wearing it on her pinky. It shone in the light.

"Alison; it was hers." I spoke so quietly I doubt they heard me.

"What did you say?" asked Aria with a raised eyebrow.

"The ring Hanna and I found; I remember seeing Alison wearing it!" I shouted.

"Why would Alison be wearing a ring that had a C on it?" asked Spencer.

"Remember Alison's twin? The one we met in Spain? She said she was the real

Alison and the Alison we knew had taken her place. But what was her real name?

I totally forgot." I said; trying to search my memory.

"Um, I think it was Courtney." said Aria with a gasp.

"Courtney! It starts with a C." I told them with a grin.

"So, you want to say that the twin is alive, here?" asked Spencer curiously.

"No, the Alison we knew, her name was Courtney." I corrected her.

"Oh, so you think Ali is alive? Funny shit Em." screamed Spencer.

"The police found her body. Out there in her backyard."

"Okay, I don't know. This is awfully confusing." I told them.

-A Few Hours Later-

I was sitting the living room, watching 90210 patiently. I was on Season 5 Episode

8. I am pretty behind, I missed a few episodes. I was snacking on Half Baked ice

cream by Ben & Jerry. It was just chocolate & caramel heaven. I loved this. Of

course, the main thing I was thinking about was Alison and the ring she wore

a couple years ago. It was still not understandable: How did those twins live,

knowing one of them is locked in a mental institution? My mom was out and

about, I wasn't sure where. Possibly at work, I haven't talked to her lately. My

dad is returning home in a couple days, which is exciting. I miss him; it's hard

having one of your parents in the army. Ding dong! The doorbell sounded. Whoa,

guests at 6 o'clock in the evening? Fun. I quickly turned the TV off and shoved

the ice cream back into the freezer. I wiped my mouth in case of any chocolate

and headed for the front door. As I opened it, beautiful hazel eyes looked at me.

"Zoey!" I shouted out, hugging her.

"Haven't talked lately. Wanted to come by." said Zoey; walking into the foyer.

"You have a really nice house. Anyone home?"

"No, my mom's out somewhere. Dad's in Afghanistan." I answered.

"Good. I wanted to talk." said Zoey with a smile.

She walked me up to my bedroom and sat me onto my double bed. It was sort of

exciting; because she looked really happy. I hope this is good news for me too.

"I am a little worried about our relationship. We have been dating for a while,

and it seems like you don't care." Zoey told me with an awkward grin.

"Oh no, I love you a lot. I just have so much on my mind." I told her.

"Which is why I want to go somewhere; with you." Zoey started.

"I bought two tickets for the Bahamas!"

"Oh my, really?!" I cried out in happiness.

Before I noticed it, I kissed her and we laid together on my bed talking about our

plans for the Bahamas.


	25. Broken-Hearted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I just want to remind all my readers that I do upload very slowly, probably once every 1-2 _

_months. I do apologize for this, but I do have a lot to do on a daily-basis. I hope you enjoy this _

_chapter!_

**HANNA'S P. O. V**

"_Is this Alison?" Caleb asked me as we were looking through my pictures._

_I looked around my attic; it was so stuffy and dark in here, but back when I was_

_still fat, I would come here and think about all the positives. It's so calm here, and_

_so welcoming, and listening to the birds sing in the spring made it even better._

"_Uh, yes that's Ali. That was a long time ago." I said as I looked over my shoulder._

"_Who's this beside her?" he asked again with a raised eyebrow._

"_One of them is me, on the right. On the left is her cousin or something." I said._

"_Her cousin? That girl looks nothing like Alison." Caleb replied quickly._

_It was true as I thought about it. Alison had blond, bouncy & wavy hair, blue round_

_eyes, thin lips with perfect white teeth, no hints of acne and a heart-shaped face._

_Her 'cousin', Jamie, had straight, brown hair that reached her shoulders. Jamie's_

_almond-shaped hazel eyes stared at the camera, and she had a lot of acne scars. _

_The only similarity was the thin lips that curled up into a sinister smile. _

"_Alison introduced Jamie as her cousin, from her dad's side." I told Caleb._

"_That's strange because they look absolutely nothing alike." he murmured._

_I sighed deeply, looking around the attic. Then my eyes met Caleb's, his gorgeous_

_brown eyes. He stood up and started walking towards me, our lips locking slowly._

"_Hanna?" Caleb whispered under his breath._

"_Yeah?" I whispered back._

"_Can you make me a promise?" Caleb asked slowly._

"_Yes." I replied._

"_Never give up on me."_

& Then my mind came back into reality. I was seated on a wooden bench in the

shade inside the Rosewood Park playground. It was a pretty cloudy day, although

sunshine did peak out from behind the clouds occasionally. Memories of Caleb

kept on haunting me, keeping me from being happy. Keeping me from being

normal. Losing so many people at once, gives me so much stress. Alison was the

very first one. Her insults always flickered back into my mind, but her friendship

was important. If not for her and our bond, I wouldn't be with my best friends

right now: Aria, Spencer and Emily. Alison isn't the only person that I lost. How

about my mother? Caleb? Myself? All of these losses gave me shivers and

depression. I fixed my tights from TNA, and looked up to the forest. It looked

gloomy and haunted, as if many people died in there before. I'm still not sure

whether Alison died in there, she was found buried in her backyard, not in the

forest. But I still feel her soul belongs there, because before her killer, she was

last seen here. In the mysterious shades of black and grey underneath a thick

line of willows. I stood up from the wooden bench, and made my way to

Spencer's house. Her house wasn't the closest, Emily's was, but I felt like I need

someone to talk to that can problem solve affectively. As I walked through the

quiet streets of Rosewood, the sun completely disappeared, making it easier to

walk. Since I have blue eyes they're sensitive when it comes to the sun, so I squint

which causes a headache. That's why I prefer cloudy days, but I still love summer.

The streets have been always peaceful and empty on Sundays, probably because

many people go to church in the late morning. The last time I remember going

to church alone was before Alison and I started getting along. Before we became

friends, she would always bully me. Fat, useless and worthless were her very

common ones. But honestly, I don't care anymore because I'm Hanna Marin. A

new, skinny and perfect one. But since she bullied me, I would run to church after

class and pray for this pain to stop. I guess all that hard work paid off. Once I

arrived at Spencer's house, I knocked forcefully and the door opened. But it

wasn't Spencer, it was Melissa, Spencer's older sister.

"Melissa? I thought you were in Philly." I told her with a raised eyebrow.

"I came back last night, why are you here?" asked Melissa with a smirk.

"Is Spencer home?" I asked her quickly and stubbornly.

"Uh, yes. Come in." she told me and opened the door wider.

The Hastings' house has always smelled like Apple Cinnamon candles that have

been mixed with fresh painted walls and brewed coffee. A couple years ago, I

highly enjoyed this smell. But in this time of year, it sometimes makes me want to

gag. But, I still come in and pretend it doesn't bother me, like Alison told me to.

Spencer came running down the hardwood staircase, her wavy brown hair

shining under the light. She was still in her pajamas that were made up of a petite

silk-white tank top and fairly short plaid shorts.

"Hey Hanna, what's up?" asked Spencer, as she landed on the main floor.

"I'm allowed in here right?" I asked quickly.

"Melissa is considered an adult, so I'm under supervision." Spencer answered.

"So, you needed to talk?"

I nodded and we made our way up the stairs and into Spencer's room. Her walls

were beige colored, with a hint of brown spice. She had a big queen bed with

a brown nature pattern on it, a huge wooden vanity and a long desk. Just the

way I remember it.

"I need help." I told Spencer as we sat down on her bed.

"What about?" Spencer asked, shifting here and there.

"About Caleb, I don't know what to do." I said, trailing off into space.

"Were there any hints about his disappearance?" asked Spencer.

"There was a note attached to Emily's car one time. It said something like: _Dear _

_Hanna, Caleb isn't coming back. So just release your emotions and move on._

_You can try but you all know that I always succeed. Karma is a bitch ladies, so stop_

_being liars. Love, -A._ And then there was another time where Caleb's number

showed up on my phone and I answered. I just heard slow breathing. Then a

text came in from a blocked number." I said as I reached for my phone.

I pulled my phone out of my sweater pocket and showed Spencer the text that

said: _'Next time you'll hear screaming. –A'._

"Do you think A's messing with you, or that A captured Caleb?" Spencer asked.

"I hope A's messing. I don't want Caleb to disappear forever." I said quietly.

A teardrop dripped down my left cheek slowly, making it's way down to my chin.

"I can't do anything Hanna, when A decides to give more clues about Caleb then

there will be a chance. I think A is just trying to scare you." Spencer told me.

A few moments later, our cellphones made a text sound. I pulled my Blackberry

into my hand and opened up the new message:

'_Oh Hanna, poor little Marin. I'm so sorry for making you feel this way. Running_

_to Spencer won't help in any way, because I know my tricks and I know my ways. _

_Hold on little bird, you'll know your way. Just give it some time, because Caleb's_

_still alive. Breathing underneath shadows. I'm watching you all. –A'._


End file.
